En la dulce espera
by SAKURITA HIWATARI
Summary: CAP FINAL, Peter deseaba con todo su corazón tener un hermanito menor, Pero este deseo les traera muchas complicaciones a Finlandia y a Suecia. SueciaXFinlandia. Shomen Ai. Mpreg. capitulo 9 subido ACTUALIZADO HISTORIA COMPLETA
1. Chapter 1

Como todos sabemos Axis Power Hetalia es la gran obra de Hidekaz Himaruya.

Para comenzar quiero agradecer a cualquier lector que se animo a darle un vistazo a esta ocurrencia mía, que nació de tanto leer historia hetalianas en especial las Suecia x Finlandia y su familia con Sealand y también me inspire en uno de mis fics favoritos de Hetalia "Global Mpreg" escrito por una de mis paisanas Mariel-sempai o mejor conocida por estos lares como Tamasaburo NoA. Si aun no la han leído se las recomiendo.

* * *

_**"En la dulce espera"**_

Por: Sakura Hiwatari Disel

_**Capitulo 1: Un deseo a las estrellas**_

- Ya estamos llegando, Su-san creo que deberíamos despertara a Peter- dijo Tino mirando a su hijo que dormía en el asiento de atrás con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas de su papá.

- No T'no, Yo puedo cargarlo debe hab'rse cansado j'gando en el parque- respondió Berwald con una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba suavemente al niño.

-Si creo que tienes razón hasta Hana-tamago esta cansado- contesto Tino mirando al pequeño perro que dormía sobre sus rodillas.

El automóvil que los llevaba llego a su destino, Tino ayudo a Berwald a acomodar a Peter en su espalda para dirigirse a su casa.

- ¿Papi, ya llegamos a casa?- dijo el pequeño Peter algo adormilado.

- Si pequeño, te d'rmiste casi t'do el c'mino de regreso a c'sa- le contesto Berwald mientras Tino abría la puerta principal de la casa.

Una vez dentro de la casa Tino les pregunto si querían comer algo antes de dormir, Berwald solo quiso un te y Peter dijo que no tenia hambre. Tino se dirigió a la cocina a preparar las cosas y Berwald llevo a Peter hasta su habitación y le dio las buenas noches.

Peter comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, hoy si que se había cansado, se había levantado muy temprano para ir con sus padres a una reunión. Fue una mañana muy aburrida donde Alfred nunca dejaba de hablar, Arthur no se cansaba de interrumpirlo y Francis no dejaba de discutir con el o de molestar a Lovino, el cual andaba quejándose con Antonio cada 2x3.

El único momento que realmente le gusto fue la hora del refrigerio donde pudo charlar un rato con su amigo Ravis, el cual se sentaba junto a sus hermanos, Toris era muy amable y atento con Ravis y Eduard, cerca de ellos estaba Lili que era muy cariñosa con su hermano Vash y Yekaterina cuidaba mucho de Natalia e Iván. De repente a Peter eso le causo envidia, casi todos tenían hermanos con los que podían compartir, pero el y Arthur no se llevaban bien. Seguramente Finlandia noto el aburrimiento del niño y le dio permiso para salir a jugar con Hana-tamago en el parque cercano al hotel en el que se reunían.

Peter se fue muy contento al parque a jugar con su mascota a la pelota, incluso jugo con otros niños, André que tenia como su edad y su hermanita Lizzie de unos 8 años, con ellos jugo casi toda la tarde a las escondidas, al pesca pesca, a la pelota, luego llego una señora que llevaba una carriola con un bebe a recogerlos, la señora resulto ser su madre, fue entonces cuando a Peter se le vino una idea a la cabeza, Si André tenia la misma edad que el y se llevaba muy bien con sus dos hermanos, seguramente el también podría llevarse bien con un hermanito o hermanita, que el y Arthur no se hayan llevado bien no significaba que el no pudiera ser un buen hermano mayor.

Cuando comenzó a atardecer pensó que lo mejor era regresar al hotel para que su madre no se preocupara por el, cuando regreso al salón de reuniones, Tino lo recibió muy contento y le pidió a una mucama que lo llevaran al comedor para darle leche y galletas, mientras disfrutaba de su merienda Peter se puso a pensar en lo lindo que seria tener un hermanito para jugar y compartir el cariño de sus padres con el, pero no era algo que pudiese pedirles así de fácil como cuando pedía golosinas, juguetes o algún otro capricho, después de un buen rato sus padres llegaron a recogerlo pues la reunión ya había concluido.

Después de ponerse el pijama Peter se dirigió hacia el baño para asearse antes de dormir. Mientras tanto muy lejos de allí en lo mas alto del cielo un grupo de querubines y serafines jugaban brincando entre las nubes de algodón, cuando de repente uno de ellos calculo mal y en vez de pisar una nube piso una estrellita, la cual simplemente comenzó a caer.

- Uriel hiciste caer la estrella ya sabes cual es la penitencia

- Pero Gabriel, esa estrella estaba medio suelta

- Cual suelta, ni que 8/4, Uriel la hiciste caer admítelo- le reclamo Ezequiel

- Pero es una perdida de tiempo, nunca nadie pide nada bueno

- Eso es cierto la mayoría de los deseos que pide la gente son mezquinos, egoístas, frívolos, crueles y malvados – acoto Misael mientras se sentaba sobre una nube

- Bueno solo nos queda esperar, si el primer deseo que escuchemos cumple con los requisitos pues a Uriel no le queda otra mas que hacerlo realidad- dijo Gabriel mientras se acomodaba a lado de Misael.

Peter ya había terminado de lavarse los dientes, entro a su habitación y se dirigió hacia la ventana para cerrar las cortinas, se dedico a observar el cielo un momento, se veía muy lindo esa noche lleno de estrellas brillantes, fue entonces que de repente vio una estrella fugaz.

- Sera cierto que las estrellas fugaces cumplen deseos, bueno nada pierdo intentándolo- pensó Peter

El grupo de ángeles guardaba silencio a la espera de escuchar el primer deseo, de pronto el silencio fue roto por la voz de un niño

- Estrellita, desearía de todo corazón tener un hermanito o hermanita, mis papás se quieren mucho y serian muy felices si mamá pudiera embarazarse, yo se que a papá también le gustaría tener otro hijo, por favor estrella.

- Creo que es uno de los pocos deseos buenos, nobles, tiernos e inocentes que he escuchado- dijo Misael

- Al menos esperar no fue una perdida de tiempo, cumple con los requisitos así que voy cumplírselo, hoy mismo la madre de ese niño se embarazara.

- Bueno como ya escuchamos el deseo y Uriel lo cumplirá, creo que podemos continuar con nuestro juego- dijo Ezequiel mientras se levantaba de la nube

Peter apago las luces y se metió a la cama y a los pocos minutos cayo profundamente dormido.

* * *

Honestamente esta la primera historia hetaliana que escribo, tengo varias historias de Naruto publicadas (Shikamaru x Temari y Azuma x Kurenai) a las que prometí dar continuación pero por problemillas de la vida (falta de tiempo y/o inspiración) no se pudo, para este SuFin ya llevo avanzado gran parte del 2º cap. (así que no se preocupen) pero me gustaría saber que les parece la historia y si tienen sugerencias para ella.

La forma de hablar de Suecia no es nada fácil de escribir así que no estoy muy segura si me salieron bien sus diálogos, Si a alguien le interesa ser mi lector Beta y colaborarme con cosillas como esa, le estaría muy agradecida.

Esperare ansiosa sus Reviews, con cualquier crítica, sugerencia, comentario, tomatazo o lo que se les ocurra. Gracias por leer.

Cariños, Chibi Sakura-chan


	2. La sorpresa de Mamá

Capitulo 2: La sorpresa de Mamá

Habían pasado ya varios días desde la ultima reunión mundial, era una hermosa mañana de domingo el sol llegaba a raudales a la cama en la que Tino se encontraba, podía escuchar el ruido en la cocina desde hacía varios meses que Su-san y Peter acostumbraban preparar el desayuno los domingos para que Tino pudiese dormir un poco más.

La puerta se abrió y Tino sintió como alguien trepaba a su cama y daba saltitos de felicidad, su querida mascota había venido a despertarlo.

- Buenos días Hana-tamago, creo que ya es hora de levantarme ¿no?

Tino se levanto de la cama, se calzo las pantuflas y se dispuso a ir al baño para asearse, pero ni bien dio 2 pasos sintió un fuerte mareo tanto que tuvo que sujetarse de la pared para no caerse, su fiel mascota se acerco a el con la mirada un poco preocupada. Tino tardo unos segundos en sobreponerse.

- No te preocupes Hana-Tamago, creo que me levante de la cama muy apresuradamente, ve abajo a acompañar a Peter y a Su-san mientras yo tomo una ducha.

En pocos minutos Tino ya estaba listos para desayunar al bajar las escaleras sintió el aroma de huevos con tocino, habitualmente ese aroma le era indiferente pero esa mañana sintió que se le revolvía el estomago, en cuanto entro en la cocina Hana-tamago lo recibió con un ladrido.

- Buenos días - dijo Tino mientras abría las ventanas para aligerar el ambiente

- Bu'nos días T'no, ¿D'rmiste b'en?

- Si gracias, hoy es un lindo día lleno de sol

- Mami ¿Que te parece, papá hizo huevos con tocino y yo ensalada de frutas? - dijo muy alegre Peter mientras picaba muy desigual unas frutillas

- Hummm... se oye delicioso, todo huele exquisito.

A los pocos segundos Berwald puso a la mesa los platos de huevos revueltos con tocino y unas compoteras para la ensalada. Después de agradecer por la comida se dispusieron a disfrutar de su desayuno, pero en cuanto Tino probo los huevos revueltos de Berwald el estomago se le volvió a revolver, probo la ensalada de Peter y se sintió un mejor, le pareció extraño pues el mismo había comprado alimentos ayer y Peter no se había quejado e incluso había pedido que le aumentaran un poco mas. Por no lastimar los sentimientos de Berwald decidió servirse por lo menos medio plato y comer abundante ensalada de fruta para disimular.

Una vez terminado el desayuno Tino recordó que ya casi no quedaba comida para perro así que decidió ir de compras y aprovechara para traer mas fruta.

- T'no voy a trab'jar 'n el jardín podrías c'mprar algunas s'millas y abono

- Claro ¿Peter quieres acompañarme?

- Si mamá

Peter y Tino hicieron una rápida visita al supermercado para luego dirigirse al mercado de las flores para comprar las cosas que Berwald les había encargado.

- Mira mami, que bonitas flores ¿Como se llaman estas?

- Hortensias, estas otras son amapolas

- ¿y aquellas? esas con caritas felices

- Esa se llaman pensamientos y son las que quiere Su-san hay que comprarlas

Así pasearon por todo el mercado de flores buscando las cosas de la lista de Berwald y otras que les gustaron tanto a Peter como a Tino.

Llegaron a casa como a las 11:30 de la mañana, como siempre el pequeño Hana-tamago vino a darles la bienvenida, seguido por Su-san, quien había estado trabajando en el jardín trasero. Tino le dio a Peter la bolsa del supermercado para que la llevara a la cocina mientras le llevaba a Su-san las cosas de jardinería que le había encargado.

Tino apenas había dado unos pasos cuando sintió que la vista se le hacia borrosa, las fuerzas le abandonaban y todo se le oscurecía apenas y pudo distinguir a Berwald corriendo muy asustado hacia el y la voz de Peter preguntando que le pasaba. Cuando Tino despertó se encontraba en los brazos de Berwald.

- Su-san ¿Que pasa?

- T'no ¿Te sientes b'en?, te desmayaste- le contesto Berwald con una mirada muy preocupada y a la vez algo aliviado al verlo consiente, mientras lo recostaba en la cama

- Si ya me siento mejor, creo que debería ir a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo- contesto mientras intentaba levantarse

- Nada de 'so, debes descansar- dijo Berwald mientras le ponía un termómetro en la boca y le tomaba el pulso.

- Al menos no t'enes fiebre y tu pulso 'sta normal, ¿No t' duele algo? ¿Te lastimast'?- pregunto Berwald aun con la mirada llena de preocupación.

- En verdad me siento bien, hoy es un día muy soleado y caluroso supongo que fue un error de mi parte no haber llevado un sombrero- argumento Tino en un vano intento por incorporarse

- D' todos modos aunque solo sea una leve insolación, debes quedarte 'n cama a descansar- le contesto Su-san obligándolo a recostarse

- Pero ya me siento mucho mejor y debo ir a preparar el almuerzo.

- T'no no seas terco, yo m' encargo d' la comida y ya no se diga más - fue su última palabra y salió de habitación dejando a Tino recostado en la cama.

- Creo que esta vez si se molesto, se que lo hace por mi bien pero a veces exagera, debería ir a disculparme - Tino se levanto de la cama para salir tras Su y de repente sintió otro mareo un poco mas suave que el de en la mañana.

- Creo que mejor le hago caso a Su y descanso un rato- volvió a recostarse y se dispuso a dormir un poco.

- Mami, mami ¿estas despierto?

- Si Peter ¿Que pasa pequeñín?

- Papi me mando a preguntar si te sientes mejor para bajar a almorzar o prefieres que te traigamos la comida.

- No te preocupes Sea-kun, ya estoy bien y puedo bajar a almorzar

- Que bueno, entonces le aviso a papá y te esperamos- dicho esto se fue muy contento en dirección a la cocina.

Después de lavarse la cara Tino bajo a almorzar, fue un almuerzo tranquilo con un Berwald algo mas contento al ver a "su esposa" en mejores condiciones y al finalizar se ofreció a lavar los platos, Sealand salió a jugar al jardín son su mascota y Tino aprovecho que estaban solos para disculparse

- Berwald quería pedirte disculpas por lo de hace rato, se que fui muy imprudente por favor no te molestes conmigo- le pidió mientras se acomodaba a su lado

- Ya no t' inquietes T'no, no 'staba molesto solo desesperado d' que no entendieras mi preocupación, comprende t' acababas de desmayar y lo q' mas t' interesaba eran tus labores domesticas

- Su-san lo siento- la voz de Tino sonaba muy apenada

- Sabes T'no yo t' quiero demasiado y no podría vivir tranquilo si algo t' pasara- dejo a un lado el plato que estaba secando para abrazar a Tino que ahora tenia la mirada puesta en sus zapatos, Berwald lo abrazo muy fuerte y se agacho un poco para susurrarle al oído- d' hecho creo no podría vivir sin ti.

Tino trato de disfrutar lo mejor que pudo ese momento por que conociendo el carácter de Su-san rara vez se repetiría, luego Berwald continuo con su tarea de secar platos y le comento a Tino que continuaría con su trabajo en el jardín, a Tino le hubiera gustado acompañarlo pero prefirió quedarse dentro la casa para descansar.

Tino se puso a jugar con Peter serpientes y escaleras al poco rato Berwald se les unió alegando que ya no había buen clima para trabajar a fuera y así se pasaron casi toda la tarde jugando luego cenaron algo ligero y se fueron a acostar temprano.

Al día siguiente después d desayunar Berwald salió a una reunión muy importante y Tino se dispuso a cumplir con sus labores domesticas pero antes de eso hizo una llamada telefónica para acordar una cita con su medico de cabecera. El resto del día paso muy tranquilo y por la tarde se fue a su cita médica.

- Oh Tino que te trae por acá, tu siempre tan jovial- lo recibió muy alegre su medico

- Como esta Dr. Harper pues vera ayer…-así Tino le conto los acontecimientos del día anterior

-Ah, ya veo Tino y eso es lo que te preocupa, bueno lo del mareo matutino pudo haber sido una baja de azúcar como aun no habías desayunado y por lo que cuentas todo lo demás pudo haber sido una leve insolación así que no hay nada de que preocuparse, pero solo por rutina te pediré unos exámenes de laboratorio aunque según el reporte de mi enfermera tu presión esta normal al igual que tu temperatura, tu peso y pulso.

- Esta bien doctor ¿Cuándo regreso?

-Mañana te vienes en ayunas y nos vemos con los resultado para pasado mañana.

Tino regreso a casa muy contento y aliviado, al día siguiente se levanto temprano para dejar todo listo para el desayuno, dejo el encargo a Berwald y se fue al hospital a hacerse sus pruebas de sangre y orina.

Una vez en casa Tino comió algo y se puso a preparar el almuerzo y salió a ayudar a Berwald que había retomado su trabajo en el jardín.

- Mami ¿Puedo ir a jugar a la casa de Ravis en la tarde? Por fa

- No se Peter, primero hay que preguntarle tal vez tiene algo que hacer

- Yo ya le pregunte hablamos por teléfono esta mañana ¿Puedo ir?

- Vayan T'no así aprovechas d' visitar a Eduard

- Esta bien después de almorzar vamos

Al finalizar su almuerzo Tino, Peter y Hana-Tamago se fueron a visitar a los hermanos bálticos y Berwald continuo con su trabajo de jardinería, fue un poco mas tarde que decidió entra a tomar algo de jugo, cuando sonó el teléfono

- Bu'nas Tardes

- Buenas Tardes, con el Sr. Väinämöinen por favor

- 'n est' momento no se encuentra pero puede dejarme el recado

- Si, hablo del consultorio del Dr. Harper, el doctor ya tiene los resultados de sus análisis y le gustaría verlo lo antes posible

-Disculpe s'ñorita ¿'s algo serio?- pregunto Berwald con un toque de preocupación en la voz

-No sabría decirle es los único que me dijo el doctor que le dijera ¿Cree que pueda venir hoy para decirle al doctor que lo espere?

- Si claro, 'nseguida yo le informo y lo llevo para allá

- Muy bien los esperamos. Hasta luego

Berwald corrió a cambiarse de ropa y luego condujo el automóvil lo mas rápido que pudo en dirección a la casa de Estonia, llego justo cuando tomaban el te.

- Eduard disculpa pu'do hablar con T'no

- Hola Berwald, pasa

- No t'ngo mucho tiempo, me urge hablar con T'no

- De acuerdo enseguida lo llamo

A los pocos segundos salió Tino preguntándole cual era la urgencia, el le conto acerca de la llamada y la urgencia de su medico en verlo. Tino regreso a pedirle a Eduard que por favor se hiciera cargo de Peter un rato mientras resolvía unos asuntos muy importantes y se fue en el auto de Berwald que lo llevo a toda prisa.

Llegaron y se anunciaron en secretaría y esperaron su turno aunque solo eran un par de minutos a Tino le parecieron un eternidad. Ya en el consultorio del doctor este le pidió a Tino que se tranquilizara

- Disculpe que es lo que pasa

- Pues verán hace poco me trajeron los resultados de los exámenes de esta mañana y encontré algo inusual por así decirlo, al principio pensé que era un error pero al relacionarlo con los síntomas que me describiste me llamo mucho la atención, Por favor Tino podrías llenar el vaso con una muestra de orina - le explico el doctor mientras le paso un pequeño vaso para muestras.

Tino tardo unos instantes en regresar del baño con el vaso, el doctor lo tomo, saco una caja de su gaveta y de ella una especia de paleta plástica la cual introdujo en el vaso espero unos segundos luego la saco para observarla detenidamente y decir

- Si definitivamente es positivo

- Disculpe doctor, no le entiendo ¿que es positivo?- pregunto Tino mas tranquilo al ver a su medico tan sereno

- Bueno Tino, normalmente esta noticia alegra a la mayoría de mis pacientes, pero no estoy seguro de como la vayas a tomar tu

- Si la gent' se alegra 's algo bu'no supongo, si 's así por que no se la dice d' una vez- opino Berwald llamando la atención de todos pues hasta el momento había guardo silencio

- Se que el algo extraño y suena medio irreal pero Tino no me cabe duda de que estas encinta

- Un momento me acaba de decir que estoy embarazado, doctor no se haga la burla

- No es broma, lo dice tu prueba de sangre, la de orina y este test casero de embarazo

- P'ro doctor ¿C'mo pudo pasar?- pregunto Berwald al ver que Tino se había quedado sin habla de la impresión

- Pues si ustedes no saben menos yo, Ustedes son naciones han vivido tanto como su historia y aun así su apariencia es la de un jovencito de 20 años, claramente sus cuerpos funcionan diferente a lo que normalmente estoy acostumbrado a ver. Probablemente sus compañeros naciones deben tener alguna idea, ustedes cuidan a un niño seguramente saben como nació el.

- Pu's solo sab'mos que Sealand nació 'n un fortaleza marina q' mando a construir Inglaterra y 's su hermano menor pu's ti'nen un gran parecido físico, que yo m' acuerde nunca he visto a mis padres d' pequeño fui criado por la familia d' los gobernantes d' mi nación- le explico Berwald al medico

- Bueno eso no nos explica como paso, lo único que sabemos es que Tino esta embarazado

- Doctor y ahora ¿que voy a hacer?- interrumpió Tino comenzando a tomar conciencia de la situación

- Pues yo te recomendaría que te viera un especialista en obstetricia y que tomes algunas vitaminas prenatales, podría contactarte con mi sobrina que trabaja en el Hospital materno infantil

- Muchas gracias, doctor iré a verla, entonces los mareos y el desmayo no estaban relacionados con la insolación-

- No necesariamente pudo haber sido una mezcla de ambos, en los primeros días al organismo le cuesta acostumbrarse y esa es su forma de manifestarse ¿Has tenido nauseas o vómitos?

- Bueno si, el domingo desde el olor de la comida me indispuso un poco

- Habitualmente esos síntomas solo duran hasta los 3 meses aun que en algunos casos puede durar mas, acá tengo unos folletos que podrían ayudarte – el doctor le paso unos folletos junto al frasco de vitaminas y la tarjeta de la obstetra.

- Muchas gr'cias doctor- le contesto Berwald mientras tomaba el brazo de Tino. Se despidieron del doctor y se fueron juntos al auto.

-T'no ¿T' sientes bi'n? 'stas muy callado

- Solo estoy cansado, fueron muchas emociones por un día, vamos por Peter y luego a casa

Berwald condujo hasta la casa de Estonia para recoger a Peter.

- Hola mami, a dónde te fuiste, te extrañamos – comento el pequeño mientras subía a su mascota y se acomodaban en el asiento trasero

- Es que me llamaron para una reunión urgente y no tuve tiempo ni para avisarte

El viaje de regreso a casa estaba muy silencioso lo cual le pareció raro a Peter

- Mami, te fue mal en tu reunión ¿Por qué estas triste?- pregunto el pequeño al ver que Tino tenia la mirada perdida en la carretera y acariciaba monótonamente a Hana-Tamago que se había acomodado sobre sus rodillas

-No estoy triste, solo pensativo es que me entere de cosas que ni imaginaba en esa reunión

- No te preocupes mami, todo saldrá bien, ah ya se tengo algo que te hará reír- Peter saco de su mochila un cuaderno de dibujo, aunque solo era un niño hacia muy buenos dibujos, se puso a hojearlo en busca de algo – aquí esta mira

-¿Este es Toris peleando con un caballo?

-Es un pony, Ravis me conto que el otro día fueron a visitar a Feliks y uno de sus ponys le quito el sombrero a Toris y este se puso a pelear con el caballito para recuperarlo y Feliks no hacia mas que reírse.

-Oh cierto también dibujaste a Felixs riéndose un costado – el solo imaginar la escena le saco a Tino una sonrisa – Su-san en cuanto lleguemos a casa tienes que ver este dibujo esta muy bueno

- M' lo imagino c'n Polonia las c'sas siempre t'rminan así, cada c'sa q' se l' ocurre

Peter se sentía muy bien al haber ayudado a mejorar el ánimo de su mama y cuando Tino le pidió permiso para revisar su cuaderno este se lo permitió con mucho gusto, habían paisajes, puestas de sol, retratos de Tino y Berwald, también de Hana-Tamago, algunas Hadas y duendes que vivían en casa de noruega, algunos dibujos eran muy bonitos y otros muy divertidos. Berwald les anuncio que ya habían llegado a casa, entraron y decidieron tomar un poco de te, al ver que Tino estaba muy entretenido con el cuaderno entre Berwald y Peter se pusieron a alistar las tasas.

- Mami ¿Quieres sándwich de jamón con queso o prefieres mermelada?- pregunto el niño, pero Tino no respondía se había quedado absorto en el ultimo dibujo del cuaderno. Berwald comenzó a preocuparse por Tino desde que habían salido del consultorio estaba como apagado y distante lo cual no era nada normal, así que decidió acercarse y abrazarlo para demostrarle todo su apoyo, pero al hacerlo comprendió la razón por la que Tino estaba tan ensimismado en ese dibujo, incluso hasta a el le enternecía esa escena, era un precioso retrato de toda la familia en un día de campo en el que Peter y Hana-Tamago jugaban con una pelota pero lo que mas les llamaba la atención era que Tino y el estaban sentados sosteniendo a un pequeño bebe que apenas y podía mantenerse en pie que estiraba sus pequeños bracitos para atrapar la pelota

- Papi ¿Que les pasa? Me están preocupando – dijo el niño claramente inquieto

- Peter ¿P'r qué hiciste 'ste dibujo?- pregunto Berwald muy sereno

- Ese dibujo… pues bueno… el otro día en la reunión mundial me puse a pensar en lo lindo que seria tener un hermanito o hermanita menor para jugar y compartir en amor que me tienen pero es misma noche vi una estrella fugaz y se me ocurrió pedirle un deseo al día siguiente me puse a imaginar como seria si mi deseo se cumpliera y luego lo dibuje- les respondió con una alegre sonrisa

- ¿Peter exactamente que le pediste a la estrella?- pregunto Tino que al parecer había estado muy atento a la explicación de su hijo

- Pues le dije que me gustaría tener un hermanito o hermanita, y que mis papás se quieren mucho y serian muy felices si mamá pudiera embarazarse y que seguramente estarían muy contentos

Berwald aun mantenía abrazado a Tino así que pudo sentir como este llevaba una mano a su sien y suspiraba profundamente

- Su-san, creo que esto lo explica todo y ya no caben mas dudas, tomare un poco de te y mis vitaminas luego iré a dormir realmente estoy muy cansado, este ha sido un día lleno de sorpresas para mi

- Ya no t' preocupes T'no, yo si'mpre cuidare de ti y d' mis hijitos, vamos a hac'r 'sto juntos por q' somos una familia

- Yo también voy a cuidarte mami- dijo Peter mientras abrazaba a sus padres, algo dentro de el le decía que esta noche debía agradecerle a la estrellita por cumplir su deseo

* * *

Espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar. Honestamente me sorprendió que les gustara este SuFin, me alegre mucho al recibir sus reviews y al ver que muchas personas leyeron el primer capitulo de este fic (si me gusto mucho ver el Traffic del fic y el de mi perfil) y por eso me esforcé en hacer este capitulo un poco mas larguito, para que puedan disfrutarlo mas.

La forma de hablar de Suecia es mas fácil de imaginar que de escribir y en este capitulo tiene mucho mas diálogos que en el anterior así que es pero que me haya salido bien o que por lo menos se le entienda.

Mariel senpai me gusto mucho tu comentario y me alaga enormemente que me digas que mi idea de lo de la estrella se lleva el premio y que te gusta como va la historia, así que te dedico el momento romanticón de la historia cuando Fin le pide disculpas a Su.

Se que muchos al igual que yo no les gusta vivir en la intriga, así que solo por eso les adelanto el algo del siguiente capitulo: "Las travesías de Su-san" donde Dinamarca, Noruega, Islandia harán su aparición (y posiblemente otros países también, aunque aun no estoy segura de a cuales poner)

Esperare ansiosa sus Reviews, con cualquier crítica, sugerencia, comentario, idea loca para el siguiente capitulo, tomatazo o lo que se les ocurra. Gracias por leer.

Cariños, Chibi Sakura-chan


	3. Las travesias de Susan

Capitulo 3: Las travesías de Su-san

7 a 8 semanas comienza a latir el corazón- o al menos eso decía el libro que Berwald tenia entre las manos, sonaba increíble considerando que esa creatura no media más de 4 cm, algo sumamente pequeño.

Seria muy bonito pode escucharlo- pensó Berwald pero aun faltaba algún tiempo para poder hacerlo, según sus cálculos a Tino llevaba 5 semanas y hacia 2 semanas que habían ido a ver a la obstetra.

La Dra. Lisa Harper, una mujer de al menos 40 años, que al principio los trato con mucho escepticismo y fue peor después de que Tino le conto la historia de la estrella. Berwald tuvo la impresión de que si su tío no le hubiera explicado previamente la situación posiblemente nunca les hubiera atendido, pero al darse cuenta de que para Tino las cosas no eran nada fáciles e incluso estaba muy incomodo, su actitud cambio radicalmente y se mostro muy amigable y comprensiva para que así Tino se sintiese algo mejor, después de hacerle algunas preguntas y una revisión les explico que aun era muy pronto para hacerle cualquier examen y que por lo menos deberían esperar hasta las 7 u 8 semanas, lo único que le recomendó a Tino fue que continuase tomando sus vitaminas, se alimente bien, podía realizar todas sus actividades normalmente sin hacer ningún esfuerzo brusco y que este lo mas tranquilo posible.

- Papi, mamá y esta sirviendo la cena, ¿Estas muy ocupado?- Peter interrumpió sus recuerdos

- No solo 'staba l'yendo- Berwald cerro su libro y salió del estudio junto a su hijo, una vez que llego a la cocina se apoyo en la puerta para contemplar unos minutos a Tino, se veía tan contento y relajado en su afán de sacar unos vasos de la estantería.

A Berwald le alegraba mucho verlo tan radiante, pues desde el día que se desmayo había tratado de estar al pendiente de cualquier malestar, después de todo no podía permitirse que algo malo le pasase a su querida esposa.

Tino termino de pone los vasos en la mesa, todos se sentaron y después de agradecer por la comida se dispusieron a disfrutarla.

- 'sta muy r'co- comento Berwald mientras saboreaba sus albóndigas suecas

- Gracias- contesto Tino algo sonrojado. El resto de la cena se lo pasaron conversando acerca de los que hicieron ese día, Peter había estado leyendo un libro de Julio Verne y comentaba muy emocionado la aventura, para el postre Tino había preparado un poco de flan lo que hizo que Peter se pusiera aun mas contento; después de cena y lavar los platos fueron a las sala a ver las noticias.

Peter estaba muy cansado por lo que decidieron subir y acostarlo. Berwald y Tino se fueron a su habitación seguidos por Hana-Tamago que llevaba algo en su boca.

- ¿Que traes ahí?... una pelota ¿Quieres jugar?- Tino se agacho un poco para ponerse a su altura, tomar la pelota y acariciarle la cabeza, a lo que la mascota respondió con un alegre ladrido y batiendo la cola.

- Esta bien juguemos- Tino se sentó en la alfombra de la habitación y se puso a rebotar la pelota un poco para luego hacerla rodar por el piso, Hana-Tamago corría detrás, la agarraba antes de que choque contra la pared y la traía a las manos de Tino muy feliz.

Mientras jugaban Berwald regreso a su estudio para traer el libro que leía en la tarde, cuando regreso no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la escena, Tino era la criatura más tierna de este mundo, luego se sentó en la cama para continuar con su lectura. Tino y Hana-Tamago jugaron un buen rato, hasta que el pequeño perro se canso y decidió ir a dormir con Peter.

- Sabes Su-san tanto jugar me dio sed ¿Quieres algo?- le comento Tino mientras se levantaba y se disponía a salir

- No gr'cias, 'stoy bien

Tino fue a la cocina y a los 5 minutos regreso a la habitación, abrió el armario y saco una chaqueta, luego se puso a buscar su billetera en su velador.

- ¿P'sa algo malo?- pregunto Berwald algo curioso por la repentina actitud de Tino.

- Nada, solo voy a salir un rato- contesto Tino sin darle mucha importancia

- Y ¿p'ra q' si se puede s'ber?- cuestiono Berwald mientras dejaba de lado su libro y se enderezaba

- Pues estaba tomando un poco de agua, cuando de repente se me antojo un sándwich de queso con salami, lechuga, tomate y mayonesa; entonces me puse a preparar las verduras y le unte un poco de mayonesa al pan y cuando abrí la puerta del refrigerador para sacar el queso me di cuenta de que no tenemos salami. Así que iré al súper a comprar un poco

- P'ro T'no son casi las 11 d' la n'che

- Aun hay tiempo muchas tiendas abren hasta las 12

- Si tienes t'nta hambre por q' no comes un p'co de flan o fruta

- Es que no es eso, solamente quiero un sándwich de queso y salami- los ojos de Tino brillaban como si ese sándwich le hiciera mucha ilusión.

- Si 's tan important' p'ra ti, yo iré a comprarlo- Berwald se puso de pie, tomo un abrigo, guardo un poco de dinero en los bolsillos, se acerco a Tino le desordeno los cabellos y le dijo: 'spérame no tardo.

Berwald condujo hacia la tienda mas próxima, sin dejar de pensar en lo que había leído hace algunos momentos "Antojos" y si no se equivocaba este era el primero de Tino, según su libro había que tener mucha paciencia con estas cosas pues mayormente son lo mas raro y a la hora mas inesperada, pero esto era realmente simple. Entro al supermercado, fue al pasillo de cárnicos, pidió con el encargado 1/4 kilo de salami, lo cancelo en la caja y volvió a su automóvil apenas había tardado 10 minutos y en 5 estaría de nuevo en casa.

Entro en su casa y escucho ruido en la cocina, por lo que fue directo hacia allá; encontró a Tino vestido en pijamas alistando un par de tazas

- regresaste rápido, ¿Te fue bien?

- Si, aquí t'enes- le paso el paquete

- acaba de hervir el agua ¿quiere acompañarme con te o café?

- café, p'r favor

- aquí tienes, gracias Su-san por ir a comprar a estas horas, yo no quería molestarte

- no 's ninguna mol'stia, ¿'sta rico tu sándwich?- pregunto Berwald mientras veía como Tino saboreaba su comida

- Si mucho, tu quieres un poco- le comento con una gran sonrisa

- No gracias, así 'stoy b'en

Una vez que terminaron su comida se fueron a dormir. Los siguientes antojos de Tino no eran nada del otro mundo, en la opinión de Berwlad, aunque con 2 o 3 cosas que consiguió en un par de minutos no podía dar una gran opinión.

Lo que mas le interesaba a Berwald era la cercanía de la 2ª visita con la doctora. Ese día se levanto tempano para preparar el desayuno de Tino y Peter, este ultimo insistió en que quería acompañarlos al hospital, pero Tino le explico que era muy aburrido y además nadie lleva niños. Berwald noto que el niño se había quedado algo desconforme con esa explicación y le prometió que en la tarde lo llevarían a jugar a su parque favorito y se quedo muy contento.

Berwald llevo a Tino al hospital y esperaron silenciosamente su turno.

- Sr. Väinämöinen? pase por favor- le indico la enfermera, Tino tomo la mano de Berwald y entraron juntos

- Buenos Días Tino ¿Como estas?- les saludo la Doctora- Tomen asiento por favor

- Buenos días doctora, bien aunque algo nervioso- respondió Tino con un leve sonrojo

- No se ponga nervioso, porque este solo es un control de rutina, ya vera que todo esta bien; mientras yo preparo los equipos mi enfermera se va encargar de tomarle sus signos vitales

Mientras la enfermera se ocupaba de Tino la doctora aprovecho la oportunidad para charlar con Berwald.

- Y usted como de siente ¿contento? va ser papá por primera vez supongo

- Muy f'liz, ya ten'mos un hijo adoptivo p'ro 'sto 's muy diferente

- Que tierno tienen un niño, ¿que edad tiene?

- Aparenta 12, 's una nación com' nosotros- Berwald saco rápidamente su billetera para mostrarle una fotos familiares

- Es un niño muy lindo, se ve precioso con su traje de marinerito ¿y que país es el?

- Es el principado d' Sealand

- Doctora el paciente ya esta listo- le indicó la enfermera mientras Tino se recostaba en la camilla

- Esta bien, muchas gracias- la doctora se puso de pie, tomo la historia clínica y le di un vistazo- Según veo todo esta normal, bueno comencemos, aun es muy pequeño y es muy difícil de distinguir, pero la ecografía podrá decirnos si esta bien- explicaba la doctora mientras remangaba la camisa de Tino, le ponía un poco de gel en el vientre y deslizaba el sensor del ecografo.

-Tranquilo, esta frio pero no se preocupe, porque no mejor mira la pantalla- aclaro la doctora al ver la cara de sorpresa de Tino- Sr. Suecia acérquese un poco desde esa silla no podrá ver nada - Berwald se acerco, se acomodo a lado de Tino y toco suavemente su hombro.

- Bueno para 8 semanas, su peso y talla están dentro el parámetro y su corazón ya esta latiendo, vamos escucharlo, a esta edad lo hace muy rápido y el sonido es diferente al que habitualmente estamos acostumbrados- la doctora encendió los parlantes de la computadora, al principio cuando Berwald vio la pantalla toda gris no distinguía nada y por la expresión en el rostro de Tino supuso que el se sentía igual, pero al poder escucharlo podía sentirlo, sabia que estaba allí, seguro y feliz. A los pocos segundos sintió la mano de Tino intentando agarrar la suya lo que hizo que dejara de lado sus pensamientos, la tomo y sintió como Tino lo sujetaba con mucha fuerza, Berwald se limito a acariciarlo.

Después de algunos segundos la doctora, le dijo que eso era todo, imprimió las imágenes del ecografo para adjuntarlo a la historia.

- Los espero el siguiente mes, pero si tienes alguna molestia o problema no dudes en venir o llamarme

- No se preocupe doctora, lo hare sin duda, gracias

Tino y Berwald salieron juntos del hospital, fueron a casa para almorzar y luego llevar a Peter al parque como lo prometieron.

Peter los recibió muy contento, todos juntos prepararon un almuerzo rápido y para luego salir toda la familia.

En un principio estuvieron jugando todos con la pelota, luego Peter prefirió ir los columpios y Berwald fue a empujarlo, Tino y Hana-Tamago prefirieron quedarse a la sombra de un árbol, un poco mas entrada la tarde compartieron una merienda para después continuar con su paseo, regresaron a su casa un poco después del atardecer, mientras Tino preparaba Arroz con leche para la cena mando a Peter a tomar un baño.

Después de cenar Tino se encargo de arropar y acostar a Peter, una vez que su pequeño de durmió se fue con Berwald a ver las noticias para luego comentarlas antes de dormir, pues ambos estaban rendidos después de jugar con Peter.

- Su-san estas despierto?

-Si ¿q' pasa?

- Es que me dieron ganas de tomar jugo de mandarina

- ¿Mandarinas? a las 2 d' la mañana, p'ro hay jugo d' naranja abajo 's casi lo mismo

- no Su-san las mandarinas son mas pequeñas y ovaladitas que las naranjas, vamos Su-san acompáñame al supermercado

- No T'no, hace frio afu'ra y pued's enfermarte, yo voy solo- Berwald se levanto de la cama, se cambio el pantalón del pijama por uno mas adecuado para salir, se puso un abrigo y se preparo para conducir un buen rato, a las 2 am encontrar un supermercado no seria nada fácil.

Después de conducir más de 40 minutos logro encontrar un supermercado que atendía 24 horas, decidió recordar la dirección para otra oportunidad.

- Bu'nas noches, d'sculpe ¿t'ene jugo d' mandarinas?

- Buenas noches, si señor en el pasillo 4- le contesto un somnoliento encargado

- gracias- Berwald se dirigió a ese pasillo a buscar el dichoso jugo, el largo pasillo tenia jugos de todo tipo, naranja, piña, fresas, pomelo, tomate, verduras, pero ni una sola botella de jugo de mandarina, lo mas parecido que encontró fue el "Tropical mix" una mezcla de jugo de naranja, pomelo, mandarina y limón; por si acaso le dio un vistazo a la sección de jugos para preparar en polvo, pero no encontró nada; que iba a hacer no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de donde había otro supermercado abierto a esas horas, volvió a revisar los pasillos por si había pasado de lado alguna botella, cuando al llegar al final del pasillo una gran flecha amarilla con la inscripción "Oferta de la Semana Naranja", le recordó la voz de Tino que decía: "las mandarinas son mas pequeñas y ovaladitas que las naranjas".

Como no se le ocurrió antes en la sección de frutas podría encontrar algunas mandarinas, siguió la indicación de la flecha, busco las mandarinas, pero apenas encontró un letrero con el precio entre una montaña de naranjas y otra de pomelos.

Berwald ya estaba decepcionándose al no poder encontrar las mandarinas, cuando de repente las vio al lado de las manzanas, una pequeña bolsa con apenas 6 mandarinas, decidió llevárselas por que ya no tenia ganas de seguir buscando el jugo en otros negocios.

Cancelo en caja y se fue lo más rápido posible a su casa, entro directo en la cocina, saco una jarra y un exprimidor, en muchas oportunidades había preparado jugo de pomelo y naranja por lo que supuso que el de mandarinas seria muy simple, después de casi 1/2 hora y apenas 1/2 vaso de jugo se daría cuenta de que no era nada fácil, la cascara de las mandarinas se desprende muy fácilmente y la fruta de desarma, cansado de pelar con la fruta, le aumento un poco de agua y azúcar y se lo llevo a Tino.

- Su-san que alivio que ya volviste, estaba preocupado por ti, tardaste demasiado

- Es q' a 'stas horas no hay muchas t'endas abiertas, Toma aquí t'enes- le explico Berwald mientras le acercaba el vaso

- Gracias, Su-san- Tino recibió el vaso y le dio un sorbo - Que rico jugo, esta muy fresco

- D'be ser, lo acabo d' exprimir, si en la mañana quieres un p'co mas sobraron 3 mandarinas

- Lo preparaste tu- Tino dejo a un lado su vaso y se lanzo a abrazar a Berwald- Te quiero mucho Su-san, gracias.

Esta acción tomo desprevenido a Berwald, quien al principio correspondió el abrazo, se puso a acariciar la cabeza de Tino y besarla suavemente, como la cabeza de Tino estaba apoyada en el pecho de Berwald, este intento acomodarla para verlo a los ojos, pero al hacerlo pudo ver como las lagrimas caían suavemente por sus mejillas.

- T'no ¿q' te pasa? ¿t' sientes mal?¿t' duele algo?- intento secar las lagrimas de su esposa

- No nada, Su-san te quiero mucho y soy muy feliz por estar junto a ti - trato de secarse las lagrimas con la manga del pijama.

Berwald se sentó junto a Tino para poder abrazarlo y acarícialo más cómodamente.

- Yo también soy muy feliz por t'nerte a mi lado - le dio un suave beso en la frente - Ya no llores, 's muy tarde y 's mejor q' descanses- volvió a besarlo y luego se puso de pie para sacarse el abrigo y cambiarse de pantalones.

Tino tomo algunos sorbos de jugo para calmarse un poco y luego regreso a la cama, Berwald entro a la cama, recorrió lo más que pudo para estar junto a Tino y abrazarlo, al poco tiempo la nación más pequeña se quedo profundamente dormida en sus brazos.

A Berwald le preocupo un poco esta reacción en su esposa, por lo que trato de estar muy atento los días siguientes, pudo notar que su problema de nauseas aun continuaba, reviso en su libro y encontró que los cambios hormonales llevan a cambios de humor o incrementan la sensibilidad, y eso era justo lo que pasaba con su esposa, pequeños detalles hacían que se ponga muy contento y otras cosas muy simples como el clima lo ponían muy triste o melancólico, según Berwald eso no era un gran problema por que con un comentario alegre, una sonrisa o un abrazo podía solucionarlo.

Esa tarde Berwald regreso de una junta con su jefe, ese día había estado nublado por lo que Peter y Tino se pasaron todo el día dentro la casa y cuando Berwald entro en la habitación los encontró en la cama cubiertos por una manta viendo una película.

- Hola Su-san ¿Como te fue? -lo saludo Tino recostado en la cama

- Bien, ¿q' 'stán viendo?

- Hola papi, una peli se llama mi primer beso

- Es' niño actúa 'n mi pobre angelito ¿no?, 'ntonces d'be ser muy divertida- comento mientras le daba un vistazo a la pantalla

- Si esta divertida y tierna- le contesto Tino- comenzó como hace 15 minutos ¿Quieres verla con nosotros?- le pregunto mientras levantaba un poco la manta y le indicaba un lugar.

Berwald acepto y vio como 10 minutos de la película, pero el era de ese tipo de personas que no entiende la película si no la ve desde el principio, por lo que prefirió disculparse con Tino y Peter para retirarse a su estudio y revisar algunos documentos.

Después de ordenar sus documentos continuó con su lectura sobre prenatal, calculo más o menos el tiempo en el que la película debería terminar para volver a la habitación, cuando lo hizo encontró a Tino llorando amargamente y a Peter intentando consolarlo.

- ¿Q' paso? - pregunto algo alarmado

- Es que al final la peli se puso algo triste y creo que eso puso a mi mamá así.

Berwald se sentó en la cama al lado de Tino para intentar tranquilizarlo.

- T'no ya paso todo, no llores- Berwald quiso secar las lagrimas de Tino con un pañuelo que este tenia en las manos, al hacerlo noto que el pañuelito estaba empapado, por lo que saco su propio pañuelo, con mucha delicadeza levanto un poco el rostro de Tino y pudo ver sus ojos rojos y sus mejillas irritadas por las lagrimas y muy suavemente comenzó a secarlas.

- Oh Su-san fue tan triste- Tino se abrazo muy fuerte de el y continuo llorando en el hombro de Berwald

Su-san solo se limito a abrazarlo y tratar de confortarlo, por que no sabia que exactamente había pasado y no era muy bueno con las palabras. Estuvieron así unos minutos pero Tino no mostraba señales de tranquilizarse y Berwald comenzaba a impacientarse, decidió decir algo

- Peter, p'r favor podrías traer un vaso d' agua- le indico amablemente al niño mientras trataba de acomodar a Tino para verlo a los ojos.

- P'r favor T'no ya no llores, era solo una película no 's para tanto- seco suavemente algunas lagrimas con el dedo.

- Es que tú no entiendes Su-san, Tú no me entiendes, yo no sirvo para esto- le dijo Tino aun con más lágrimas en los ojos.

"Tu no me entiendes, yo no sirvo" esas palabras hacían eco en los oídos de Berwald, comprendió que Tino no lloraba por la película solamente, sino que ese había sido el detonante para que expresara todos sus sentimientos.

- Mami, te traje un poco de agua- dijo Peter mientras se acercaba para alcanzarle el vaso

- P'r favor T'no bebe un poco, t' va ayudar- le pidió Berwald muy amablemente mientras sacaba un par de abrigos del armario

Tino recibió el vaso y tomo un poco de agua, lo que permitió que se calmara un poco

- Pónt'lo, salgamos a dar una vuelta solo tú y yo ¿Si?- Berwald le acaricio la mejilla suavemente a modo de secar algunas lagrimas y luego le puso el abrigo sobre los hombros

- Pero...Su...Su-san

- P'r favor T'no

- Es... Esta bien- Tino temblaba un poco por lo que Peter tuvo que ayudarlo con el abrigo

- No t' preocupes Peter, mamá necesita despejarse y un poco d' aire fresco l' hará bien, eres un chico responsable así q' te encargo la casa- le dijo Berwald casi en un susurro a Peter, pues se había inclinado para verlo a los ojos

- Ya 'stas listo ¿nos vamos? - Berwald le ofreció a Tino una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Berwald se acomodo de tal manera que podía caminar abrazando a Tino y sujetarle el brazo, tenia la impresión de que si no hacia eso Tino podía caerse en cualquier momento, le parecía muy frágil. Caminaron en silencio por varios minutos hasta llegar aun parque cercano.

- ¿T' parece bien q' nos sentemos?- Berwald indico unas bancas frente a los columpios, Tino solo asintió y Berwald lo ayudo a sentarse.

- ¿Ya t' sientes mejor?

- un poco

- Sabes T'no... Tu eres muy importante para mi y quiero apoyarte, si t' sientes mal p'r algo solo dímelo

- gracias Su-san- Tino cerro los ojos y se apoyo en el pecho de Berwald

- hace un rato dijiste q' no t' entiendo y q' no sirves para 'sto, sabes q' no soy muy bueno con las palabras p'ro eso no significa q' no t' entienda,... se muy bien q' parece q' todo el peso d' la situación recae sobre ti, por q' tu sientes como cambia tu cuerpo, p'ro nosotros también lo notamos y q'remos hacerte mas liviana la carga- Berwald le beso la frente suavemente

- Pero Su-san y si no somos buenos padres

- Nadie nace sabiendo, aprenderemos juntos, además la cosas q' se hacen con amor siempre salen bi'n

- Su-san te amo, ahora me siento mucho mejor, gracias

- T'no... Hay columpios libres frente a nosotros y s' lo mucho que t' gustan ¿Quieres jugar un rato?

- Oh Su-san, pero ya no soy un niño

- P'ro yo quiero mimarte como a mi bebe

- Pero no me empujes muy fuerte- le pidió Tino mientras se acomodaba en un columpio

- Tu eres el q' manda- dijo Berwald al empujarlo muy suavemente, así se pusieron a jugar los dos juntos por un buen rato, hasta que las estrellas comenzaron a brillar.

De camino a casa compraron algo para cenar, Peter se alegro al ver a sus padres tan contentos y disfrutaron de una feliz cena, después de acostar a su hijo se fueron a dormir.

Pasadas algunas horas Tino se levanto para ir a la cocina, regreso con un vaso de agua

- ¿Esta todo b'en?

- Si, solo quería un poco de agua

- Seguro q' no se t' antoja nada más

- No, nada

- B'en entonces, hasta mañana- Berwald apago la lámpara y se dispuso a dormir.

-Su-san, si hay algo que se me antoja desde el otro día, pero no quiero molestarte.

- Dime q' es yo te consigo todo lo q' quieras, no 's ninguna molestia.

- Recuerdas cuando vivíamos en casa de Dinamarca, el hacia unas galletas de mantequilla deliciosas

- Si lo recuerdo, creo q' 's la única cosa q' ese hace b'en

- Es que se me antojan las galletas de mantequilla que hace Dinamarca, le podrías pedir que por favor te invite unas cuantas- Tino le dirigió una mirada suplicante

La habitación estaba muy oscura y Berwald apenas podía distinguirla pero sabia que a esa mirada no podía negarle nada, pero eso era mucho pedir, sabia que aunque buscara en todas las pastelerías del mundo no encontraría galletas con el mismo sabor que las que hacia Dinamarca, pero el pedirle semejante favor era muy difícil para el.

-D' verdad T'no, no se t' antoja otra cosa, q' tal strudel d' Alemania, tiramisu d' Italia, chocolates d' Suiza, paluski d' Polonia, no se q' se yo un raspado con hielo del polo nort'?

- Su-san si que eres gracioso cuando te lo propones, aunque todo eso que dices suena bien no se me apetece.

- Pero T'no, D'namarca

- Si tienes razón, Su-san- Berwald suspiro aliviado pensando que Tino había desistido en su deseo de comer galletas de mantequilla- ya es muy tarde y sería muy desconsiderado molestar a Dinamarca a estas horas, podrías ir a pedirle el favor mañana temprano antes del desayuno- Tino bostezo y se tallo un poco lo ojos- Estoy muy cansado, que tengas buenas noches Su-san- y casi instantáneamente se quedo dormido.

Berwald estaba a punto de llorar, si le hubiera pedido hielo con gusto hubiera ido hasta el polo norte, no le hubiese importado levantar a Polonia, Alemania, Suiza, Rusia o a quien sea a las 2 de la mañana; pero pedirle un favor a Dinamarca eso si que no podía, su orgullo no se lo permitiría.

Si pudiera en ese mismo instante se ponía a amasar pero el porquería de Dinamarca guardaba su receta mejor que el oro y nunca le saldrían igual. Que iba a hacer, no podía pedirle el favor a Dinamarca pero tampoco podía fallarle a Tino.

- ¿Que hago?- pensó ¿que pasa si no como lo que se le antoja?- encendió levemente su lámpara de noche y reviso su libro pero no decía nada al respecto, de repente recordó la conversación de unas señoras en el mercado, en la que un dijo que si una mujer embarazada no come lo que se antoja el bebe nacía con cara de esa comida. Le parecía gracioso y hasta imposible que alguien tuviese cara de galleta de mantequilla, pero una imagen fugaz de Dinamarca comiendo sus galletas surco por su mente.

- No, un bebe con la cara de Dinamarca- pensó, nunca había sido creyente de cuentos de mercado, pero en definitiva no estaba dispuesto a correr semejante riesgo.

Se paso la noche maquinando un plan para conseguir esas galletas sin tener que verle la cara a Dinamarca.

Había pensado en escabullirse por la ventana de la cocina tomar las galletas y volver a salir por la ventana, pero recordó que era muy alto como para hacer eso sin estancarse en la ventana o hacer mucho ruido, luego pensó en Peter, el era ágil y pequeño, pero enseguida se reprendió a si mismo por considerar la idea de enseñarle a su hijo a hurtar; Por Dios que clase de padre era, en que rayos estaba pensando.

No podía dormir, solo pensaba en un plan, algunos eran descabellados y otros demasiado irreales; de pronto de encontró en el consultorio de la Dra. Harper

- Sr. Suecia que hace tan lejos, venga para acá, su esposa quiera verlo- le indico la doctora mientras alzaba un bulto amarillo

Suecia se acerco y pudo ver a Tino sonriente, la doctora le pasó el bulto amarillo

-Felicidades Sr. Suecia, es padre- Berwald se apresuro a descubrir la mantita para ver el rostro de su bebe, pero al hacerlo encontró la cara burlona de Dinamarca sonriéndole.

Del susto Berwald casi se cae de la cama, se tallo los ojos, se sentó respiro hondo y le dio un vistazo al reloj, las 5 y 30, se levanto, se cambio de ropa y se fue hacia la casa de Dinamarca, era hora de dejar a un lado su orgullo.

Camino muy despacio pues no tenia muchas ganas de llegar rápido y prefería pensar en que decirle a Dinamarca, seguramente el iba a pedir que lo adorara como a un Rey, entonces recordó que Noruega e Islandia también vivían en esa casa, lo que significaba que ellos se ocuparían de preparar el desayuno, apresuro el paso Norge e Isu le harían el favor fácilmente. Al llegar a la casa se asomo a la ventana de la cocina para confirmar sus suposiciones, una vez que se aseguro que solo estaban Noruega e Islandia toco suavemente la ventana; Isu lo noto y le abrió rápidamente la puerta

- Buenos días Sverige ¿Paso algo malo?

- Buenos días, no solo quiero q' m' hagan un favor

- Ah que bueno, pasa

- Buenos Días Noru'ga

- Buenos días Su ¿Que te trae tan temprano?- comento Norgue mientras trozaba un poco de chocolate

- Recuerdan las galletas d' mantequilla de D'namarca, pues yo quería q' m' inviten unas cuantas, 's q' a T'no se le vino un antojo algo nostálgico

- Es solo eso no hay ningún problema, hay galletas por montones Dinamarca las hornea cada semana

- y nosotros no las comemos mucho, puedes llevar cuanta quieras- comento Islandia mientras ponía un galletero casi lleno sobre la mesa

Noruega puso el chocolate en la olla con agua hirviendo y saco una bolsa plástica y dijo- Toma guárdalas aquí - mientras se la pasaba

- muchas gr'cias- Berwald tomo la bolsa y comenzó a guardar las galletas en ella.

- Buenos Días pueblo mío, Oh Sverige ¿Que haces aquí?

Berwald se sobresalto dejo caer su bolsita y todavía tenia un par de galletas en la mano mientras tanto el y Dinamarca se miraban fijamente

- Bu'n día, solo vine a saludar

- A si? y ¿Por que tienes mis galletas en la manos?- comento escépticamente Dinamarca señalando la prueba del delito

- La verdad 's q' vine por unas galletas para T'no - Berwald prefirió decir la verdad, no quería prolongar mas la agonía - Puedes invitarme unas cuantas, p'r favor

- Son para Souni ¿No? hummmm... Tino... esta bien, pero me debes un favor y además quiero que me las pidas como se debe, Soy el REY de los nórdicos y exijo que se me trate como tal

- Su majestad D'namarca, m' podría hacer el favor d' invitarme unas cuantas galletas d' mantequilla- le dijo Suecia haciendo una leve reverencia

- Oh Sverige, ese tonito de voz no me gusta no pareces mi súbdito sino mi vecino

- Soy tu vecino- murmuro Berwald

- ¿Que dijiste?

- Oh su magnifica majestad, me haría el gran favor de invitarme unas galletas de mantequilla para alimentar a mi humilde familia- dijo Berwald con un tono de voz mas suave y algo suplicante mientras se inclinaba un poco mas en su reverencia

- Eso esta mejor, Humilde súbdito, tienes mi bendición y permiso de tomar las galletas que necesites – Respondió Dinamarca con una pose altanera y haciendo una especie de señal de la cruz a modo de bendición

- Pero que rey más benévolo que eres, te rayas – comento Noruega con ese tono frio e indiferente que lo caracteriza

- Gracias Noru, me alegra mucho que pienses eso de mi- comento Dinamarca muy satisfecho de si mismo y obviamente sin darse cuenta del sarcasmo de Noruega, por lo cual el aludido le dirigió una mirada muy molesta

- El desayuno ya esta listo, Su ¿Nos acompañas?

- Muchas Gr'acias, p'ro me 'speran en casa, l's agradezco por todo

- Nos saludas a Peter y Tino- le dijo Islandia

- Oh Sverige, no te vayas la estamos pasando tan bien, hay que quedar otro día para comer todos juntos

- Si ya v'remos, muchas gr'acias, adiós

Así Suecia regreso a su casa con una bolsa llena de galletas y el gran peso de conciencia de deberle un favor a Dinamarca.

- Su-san a donde te fuiste me preocupe al no encontrarte- le dijo Tino en cuanto lo vio entrar a la cocina

- Fui a traert' una sorpresa d' casa d' D'namarca- le explico Berwald mientras le entregaba la bolsa de galletas

- Gracias Su-san, desde hace días que quiero comerlas, ¿Te las dio Dinamarca?

- Si

- Ah que bueno, sentémonos a tomar el desayuno

- y Peter?

- Saco a Hana-Tamago a dar su paseo, en seguida vuelve- Tino se puso a listar la mesa y coloco las galletas en una bandeja y luego puso una tetera llena de chocolate caliente en la mesa

- Ya volví, Papi ya estas aquí ¿A dónde fuiste?

- Fui a saludar a l's vecinos

Se sentaron juntos a la mesa, agradecieron por su comida y comenzaron a disfrutarla

- Están deliciosas, justo como las recuerdo- comento Tino mientras saboreaba su galleta de mantequilla

- Si, son galletas muy ricas y suavecitas ¿Papi no quieres probarlas? Le dijo Peter que acababa de comer una

- Bueno, p'r q' no- Berwald dejo de lado su tostada con mermelada y cogió una galleta, la probo- Están bu'nas

Berwald cogió unas cuantas galletas mas, después de todo eran deliciosas y esas galletas le iban a costar caro, además estaba 100% seguro de que la segunda cuota seria más costosa que la primera y si ese era el caso iba a disfrutar esas galletas hasta la última migaja.

Espero me disculpen enormemente por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, soy una lerda, les pido un millón de disculpas por el retraso y por ponerme a escribir otra cosa (en lo que buscaba inspiración para este fic, me llego inspiración para hacer algo de Liet x Belarus y le dedique algo mas de mi tiempo a ese fic), me alegre mucho al recibir sus reviews y al ver que muchas personas leyeron esta pequeña ocurrencia mía y por eso me esforcé en hacer este capitulo un poco mas larguito y variado, para que puedan disfrutarlo mas y tratare de apurarme mas para la próxima.

Dedico este capitulo a todas las amantes del SuXFin, ¿Por qué están linda esta pareja?, deberían tener mas protagonismo.

Bueno en este cap. Menciono una película de Macaulay Culkin el actor de mi Pobre angelito 1 y 2, "Mi primer beso" por dos razones es un peli que me gusta mucho aunque se que se oye medio masoquista siempre la veo y acabo llorando a moco tendido y la otra es que no se me ocurría otra película que fuese divertida, tierna inocente y que el final te de una vuelta de tortilla; Me fascinan los columpios y siempre que estoy preocupada o triste me voy a columpiar para despejarme y alegrarme un poco, solo por eso los puse.

Si es que no han tenido la oportunidad de probar galletas de Mantequilla danesas no saben de la delicia que se están perdiendo, son una exquisitez especialmente si las acompañas con chocolate con leche, pueden probarlas de industria brasilera, argentina, chilena, americanas o etc, pero una vez que pruebas las galletas originales hechas 100% en Dinamarca, te das cuenta que el resto es cualquier cosa menos galleta de mantequilla (ay no, se me hace agua la boca), Me gustaría adelantarles algo del siguiente cap, pero aun no estoy segura que titulo ponerle, pero solo les diré que las cosas van a cambiar un poco de color, y aparecerán muchos mas países (Feliks nos sorprenderá con una de sus geniales ideas).

Esperare ansiosa sus Reviews, con cualquier crítica, sugerencia, comentario, idea loca para el siguiente capitulo, tomatazo o lo que se les ocurra. Gracias por leer.

Cariños, Chibi Sakura-chan


	4. La delicadeza de Tino

**Capitulo 4: ****La delicadeza de Tino**

El sol brillaba en la casa de Polonia y el clima prometía un día tranquilo, todas las naciones ya se encontraban en sus respectivos asientos a la espera de que la reunión de inicio, en esta oportunidad le tocaba a Feliks ser el anfitrión.

Tino se sentó entre Edward y Berwald, su vientre casi no había crecido nada, aunque según su tercer control prenatal todo era perfecto, de todos modos le parecía bien pues así nadie se daría cuenta de su estado.

Habían dejado a Peter jugando con los Ponies, por lo que Tino y Berwald podían atender a la reunión sin ninguna preocupación. Primero Feliks dio unas cuantas palabras de bienvenida para luego cederle el turno a Rusia que hablo sobre las acciones del G8 para ayudar a los países tercermundistas a salir de la pobreza, su discurso fue largo y muy completo duro hasta un poco mas de las 10:30 hora en la que acostumbraban tener un receso para descansar y comer algún refrigerio.

- Al ser Feliks el anfitrión supongo que nos sorprenderá con alguna de sus rarezas- le comento Roderich a Elizabeta

- Créeme Roderich de eso no cabe duda

- Yo espero que sea pasta- dijo Feliciano muy entusiasmado con la idea

A los pocos minutos entraron unas mucamas llevando bandejas individuales cada una con un vaso de gaseosa y sándwiches, pero de apariencia muy extravagante, sándwiches de atún con mayonesa con forma de flor y mariposa pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era la gaseosa de color rosa Barbie.

- Oh que tiernos sándwiches-aru

- Esto es el colmo solo faltan globos y payasos, que cree que es esto el cumpleaños de una niña de 6 años- comento algo molesto Vash

- Pero hermano a mi me parece un detalle muy lindo

Tino hubiera dicho que la idea le parecía muy simpática si es que ese penetrante aroma a atún flotando en el aire no le revolviera el estomago.

- Exótico ¿No?- le comento Estonia, pensando que la reacción de Tino se debía a la sorpresa que le causaba una comida tan pintoresca - Es la gaseosa favorita de Feliks, fresa con cherry y un toque de vainilla, ya la probé antes puede que el color sea raro pero realmente sabe muy bien

- En serio - le contesto Tino sintiendo como su malestar iba en aumento

- T'no ¿Estas b'en?-le susurro Berwald al notar que su esposa se veía algo indispuesto

- No mucho Su-san, la comida se ve muy linda pero me hace sentir mal

- No t' preocupes, no debes com'rla si no deseas

- ¿No tienes hambre Tino?

- No es eso Ed, es que...- no pudo continuar tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca comenzaba a sentirse peor

- ¿Estas bien? no prefieres salir por un poco de aire fresco, te acompaño- Estonia se levanto y le ofreció una mano a Finlandia para ayudarlo a salir, como Edward venia junto a Toris a visitar a Feliks frecuentemente, conocía relativamente la casa de Polonia así que lo llevo por un pasillo que daba directo al patio

- Ya te sientes mejor Tino

- Si, un poco, gracias en verdad me hacia falta aire fresco

- Pareces algo fatigado, creo que comer algo te hará mejor, si quieres puedo pedirle a Toris que te traiga otra cosa

- Esta bien no te molestes, no tengo apetito y de todas formas ya me siento mejor, regresemos

- Bien, ven es por aquí- Edward lo llevo de vuelta por el pasillo, pero conforme se acercaron al salón de reuniones Tino volvió a indisponerse

- Ed, me indicas donde esta el baño- le pidió Tino claramente indispuesto

- Si esta aquí cerca del salón- le mostro una puerta cerca a ellos, Tino corrió y entro en ella, al cabo de unos minutos salió con la cara lavada y algo aliviado

- ¿Mejor? quieres regresar a la reunión o prefieres descansar un rato

- No, ya estoy bien, entremos- regresaron juntos al salón y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares

- T'no, ¿T' sientes mejor?- pregunto Berwald al verlo regresar

- Si creo que si, me hacia falta aire fresco, ¿Te gusto la comida?

- Si, sabía bien ¿P'r q'?

-¿Quieres comer mi parte?

- Pero T'no, tu no probast' ni un bocado, deberías comer algo, ¿Quieres q' le pida a Feliks q' te traigan otra cosa?

- No, así esta bien, no tengo hambre y no quiero que Feliks se ofenda porque despreciamos su alegre comida

- B'en, p'ro quiero v'rte comer en el almuerzo- le indico Berwald mientras intercambiaba los platos

- De acuerdo - Tino le dirigió una sonrisa, a los pocos minutos las mucamas recogían la bandejas y Roderich paso al frente para explicar el plan de acción en contra la drogadicción proponía implantar mas actividades culturales como la danza, el arte, música, teatro y deportes.

A Tino le parecía un tema muy interesante pero no podía concentrarse en la disertación, pues aun podía sentir ese aroma a atún y volvía a sentirse indispuesto, a los pocos minutos tuvo que salir corriendo del salón ante la mirada desconcertada de muchos, la preocupada de Ed y Su-san y la molesta de Roderich por interrumpirlo. La escena se repitió un par de veces mas, al regresar de su 4º viaje al baño estaba muy agotado y pálido; Toris muy preocupado se acerco a el.

- ¿Tino te sientes bien?

- Toris, creo que el viaje no le sentó muy bien a Tino, no pudo comer nada ¿podrías traerle algo por favor?- Se apresuro a decir Edward

- No, ya estoy bien, no te molestes Toris- le contesto Tino queriendo restarle importancia al asunto

- Pero si no es ninguna molestia, ¿Que quieres agua, te, una aspirina?

- Agua por favor, no te preocupes

Al poco rato Toris regreso con un vaso de agua, Tino se lo agradeció, tomo un poco y comenzó a sentirse mejor pudo escuchar el resto de la conferencia tranquilamente.

Como a las 2 de la tarde, después de discutir más de 1 hora sobre las propuestas de Roderich, llego la hora del almuerzo. Tino agradecía que el menú fuera pollo al horno con buffet de guarniciones y ensaladas, si tenia para escoger no tendría problemas.

- Vamos T'no, quiero ver q' comas algo - Invitándolo a coger un plato y dirigirse al buffet.

Tino tomo un trozo de pollo y algo de pasta, en la sección de ensaladas no podía encontrar nada que pudiese comer, había chucrut de repollo morado que no le sentaba nada bien, la ensalada de apio con manzana y melón tenia crema de leche y eso era mucha grasa para el, la clásica ensalada de lechuga tenia cebolla y la cebolla no le gustaba mucho, con la pinza cogió una rodaja de tomate y continuo dándole un vistazo a las ensaladas, encontró la ensalada de atún, perdió todo el interés en la comida y fue a acomodarse en la mesa, al poco tiempo Berwald tomo su respectivo lugar junto a el.

- ¿S'lo comerás eso?- cuestiono mientras veía el plato de Tino

- Si, es que había ensalada de atún y el solo verla me quito el apetito.

- P'ro T'no hay una gran variedad d' ensaladas

- Si, pero ya no tengo ganas

- Bi'n ¿Quieres algo de tomar? Hay agua, limonada y gaseosas

- Limonada por favor- le pidió Tino con una alegre sonrisa

Berwald tomo una jarra con limonada y sirvió 2 vasos, le pasó uno a Tino y se dispuso a comer. Tino comió un trocito de pollo y algo de pasta, mientras conversaba con Ed, vio que el tenia ensalada de atún en su plato y al instante volvió a sentir ese aroma impregnando todo el ambiente, se sentía asqueado, tomo un poco de limonada y salió del salón para esperar que terminaran de almorzar. Berwald salió detrás de el.

- T'no ¿Q' pasa?- le dijo Berwald en cuanto le dio alcance

- El aroma del atún me indispone, necesito aire fresco, regresare en cuanto terminen de comer- le explico Tino mientras caminaba por el pasillo en dirección al patio

- P'ro T'no, ¿no vas a almorzar?

- No puedo ese aroma hace que todo me de asco

- T'no, no creo q' q'darte sin comer t' haga b'en, desayunamos muy t'mprano y no comist' nada d'sde entonc's

- No te preocupes, voy a estar bien, si me quedo en el salón voy a indisponerme como paso esta mañana, de todos modos el escuchar como discuten los demás es agotador, prefiero descansar un rato alejado del bullicio, regresare cuando sirvan el postre.

Berwald estaba en desacuerdo con esa idea, pero no le gustaba ver lo indispuesto y cansado y si descansar un rato con aire fresco lo hacían sentirse mejor no tenía más opción.

- Esta b'en, descansa me q'dare c'ntigo

- Pero no es necesario, ve y almuerza por favor, no te preocupes yo solo estaré apreciando el bonito jardín de Feliks y tal vez le de un vistazo a sus mascotas

- T' estaré esp'rando- Berwald se acerco para abrazarlo y besar su mejilla, no le gustaba dejarlo solo, pero si se quedaba Tino se sentiría culpable por dejarlo sin almuerzo, luego se alejo en dirección al salón.

Tino se sentó en el césped para contemplar las flores, se sentía muy feliz por que Su-san era muy comprensivo con el, luego se distrajo observando a unas laboriosas hormigas, se recostó y cerro los ojos por un momento y respiro hondo, al abrirlos de nuevo reviso su reloj sin darse cuenta ya habían pasado mas de 30 minutos, debía volver al salón de inmediato.

Al entrar noto que muchos lo miraban extrañados, Ed y Su-san se alegraban al verlo.

- Todo ok, Tino?

-Si Ed perfecto

Las mucamas ya habían recogido los platos y se alistaban para servir los postres, gelatina con crema chantilly

- Señor aquí tiene- le indico una mucama mientras le ponía en frente el postre

- Muchas gracias- contesto Tino algo extrañado al ver que la gelatina era celeste y descubrir que sabia a chicle, no era muy de su agrado pero tenia hambre así que se la comió casi toda con un poquito de crema

- ¿T' gusto? quieres q' pida un poco mas

- No gracias, así esta bien- como su vaso de limonada aun estaba en la mesa tomo un poco.

Después que las mucamas recogieran el servicio, se disponían a continuar con la reunión, Berwald debía dar un informe del Instituto de Estocolmo sobre el gasto de los países en armamento y luego Ludwig sobre las políticas económicas para frenar la crisis en Grecia.

Mientras Berwald se acomodaba los anteojos para salir a tomar su lugar al frente de la junta, le dio una fugaz mirada a Tino, a lo cual este le respondió con una amplia sonrisa y el pulgar levantado en señal de apoyo.

Berwald no era muy bueno con las palabras y muchas veces se ponía nervioso por eso le gustaba ver la expresión alegre y tranquila de Tino.

Tino escuchaba atento la presentación, pero empezó a sentirse cansado, los parpados le pesaban y le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos y comenzó a cabecear, el sueño le vencía y cada vez le resultaba mas difícil mantenerse despierto, se sentía muy triste al saber que le fallaba a Berwald, pues sabia lo importante que era para el contar con su apoyo.

- C'mo pu'den ver en 'sta grafica, los países que mas han gastado en armamento son ...- Berwald le dio un vistazo a Tino el cual cabeceaba y estaba apunto de quedarse dormido sobre la mesa y no pudo evitar mencionar su nombre casi inaudible

- Bu'no c'mo les decía en la grafica v'mos q' los países q' mas gastan en armas son ... - Berwald continuo con su explicación resumiéndolo lo mas que pudo para ahorrar tiempo. Mientras se retiraba Ludwig que era el ultimo en dirigir la reunión se le acerco.

- No te preocupes seré breve, pero si quieren retirarse por mi no hay ningún problema

- Gr'cias- le contesto para luego regresar a su asiento junto a Tino

- Su-san ¿ya terminaste? pero si tan solo hace unos minutos que comenzaste - comento Tino despertando

- Estas muy c'nsado, vamon's a casa

- Solo un poco, pero ya se paso además solo falta Ludwig y la reunión se acabara pronto, quedémonos hasta el final

- Esta bi'n- le contesto aunque no estaba de acuerdo con la situación, no le gustaba discutir con Tino y prefería esperar a llegar a casa para hablar sobre el tema.

Recorrió un poco su silla para estar junto a su esposa y tomarle la mano, Tino le sonrió y se apoyo en su brazo y volvió a cabecear, Berwald comprendía el cansancio de Tino, con tantos viajes al baño tenia el estomago vacio y una gelatina no podía darle toda la energía que necesitaba, era un alivio que Alemania fuera breve y conciso pues pronto podrían irse a casa.

Cuando Ludwig ya casi finalizaba su presentación, entraron la mucamas con bandejas llenas de galletas, pasteles y teteras que fueron acomodando en la mesa, al terminar Ludwig, Feliks tomo la palabra

- Estoy súper contento de que hayamos podido tener una amena reunión y me pone totalmente feliz que podamos compartir una taza de te con pastelillos, sírvanse por favor

Tino despertó de su letargo al sentir el aroma del te y los ojos le brillaron al ver las deliciosas galletas y pasteles, últimamente se la apetecía mas comer cosas dulces y moría de hambre, no dudo ni instante en servirse un poco. A Berwald le alegraba verlo mas activo y antes de comer se levanto para lavarse las manos, en cuanto salió del salón sintió una mano sobre su hombro

- Berwald ¿Podemos hablar?

- D'me Eduard

- Bueno, creo que a Tino no le sentó muy bien el viaje, para mi que esta a punto de resfriarse, te parece bien que Peter pase la noche con nosotros, así tu puedes atender a Tino mas cómodamente y el descansa tranquilo

- Graci's, Peter 'stará muy contento

Al regresar al salón Berwald encontró a Peter contándole a Tino muy animadamente como paso su día mientras comía un poco de pastel

- Hola Papá, me divertí mucho con los ponies

- Q' bien, seguram'nte t' divertirás mucho mas con Raivis esta noche

- Yuuupi ... - Peter comenzó a saltar de alegría

- No t' preocupes T'no, solo 's una noche y Eduard lo trae mañana en l' tarde

- Esta bien, de todos modos Sea-kun esta muy contento

Berwald tomo asiento dispuesto a servirse pastel y algunas galletas

- R'co pastel, ¿no quieres un poco?

- Esta delicioso, pero ya no, comí como 3 rebanadas con te y galletas esta bien para mi

El viaje de regreso a casa fue muy calmado ya que Tino se sentía muy bien, en casa fueron recibidos por Hana-Tamago que batía la cola muy alegremente trayendo una pelota en la boca, Berwald y Tino aceptaron jugar un poco con su mascota, después de todo se había quedado sola todo el día y se merecía un poco de mimos y atención.

- Que inteligente eres Hana-Tamago- decía Tino mientras le acariciaba las orejas al perrito y se ponía a estornudar

- ¿Estas bi'n?

- Si, no es nada, creo que alguien esta hablando sobre mí y después de lo que paso hoy no me sorprendería

- Tal vez, p'ro mejor t' abrigas bi'n y a la cama

Tino obedeció sin reclamar, pues ese día había abusado de la paciencia y amabilidad de Su-san, a la mañana siguiente despertó con un leve dolor de cabeza y de garganta.

- Estas r'sfriado

- No, solo es dolor de cabeza cof cof cof

- Q'date en cama, yo m' encargo del d'sayuno y d' todo lo d'más- Berwald preparo un poco de Te con limón y miel para Tino y luego una sopa de pollo

- Gracias Su-san, esta sopa esta riquísima

- ¿T' sientes mejor?

- Si un poco, pero me quedare en cama el resto del día

Después de almorzar Tino tomo una siesta, mientras tanto Eduard trajo a Peter de regreso

- Sab's Peter, Mamá s' resfrió y n'cesita descansar ¿Quieres acompañarme a hacer unas compras?

- Si papá, ¿podemos llevar a Hana-Tamago?

- Si, solo vamos p'r pintura y mad'ra

Peter le puso la correa a su mascota, se abrigo un poco y se fue de compras con su papá

- Buenas Tardes Señor, ¿Que necesita?

- Bu'nas tardes, Mad'ra, clavos, pegamento, acá tiene 'sta lista

- Muy bien, enseguida le preparo el pedido ¿algo mas?

- Me podría m'strar su catalogo de pintura color past'l

- Acá lo tiene, enseguida regreso- la encargada se fue a preparar todo lo de la lista mientras Berwald revisaba el muestrario de colores

- Peter ¿T' parece bi'n este color?

- Amarillo, es muy suave

- Entonces 'ste verde, 's para la cuna del b'be

- Este color es más bonito- decía el niño mientras señalaba el color celeste

- Es bonito p'ro necesitamos un color neutro, por q' no sab'mos si 's niña o niño

- Entonces el amarillo esta bien por que podemos ponerle decorados con rosa, celeste o cualquier color cuando sepamos que es

- Señor su pedido ya esta listo ¿escogió algún color de pintura?

- Si, quisiera un bote de 'sta

La encargada de la tienda empaqueto todo y lo facturo, después de acomodar sus cosas en el auto Berwald condujo hasta una pastelería para comprar pie de limón, galletas y algo de salmiaki para merendar con Tino, ya en casa prepararon algo de te y subieron todo a la habitación

- T'no t' trajimos una sorpresa

- Mira mamá tu favorito - decía Peter indicando un plato con salmiaki

- Oh que rico, cof cof cof- a Tino le vino un ataque de tos por lo que tubo que frotarse un poco el cuello- Ayy me duele la garganta

- Pr'pare te con miel, eso t' aliviara un poco

- Gracias Su-san, todo esta delicioso- decía Tino mientras tomaba un poco de su te

Compartieron juntos una agradable merienda aunque Tino comió muy poco pues no tenia apetito, pasaron el resto de la tarde escuchado a Peter contar todo lo que hizo en casa de Feliks y más tarde en casa de Estonia junto a Raivis.

Mas tarde se acostaron, Berwald podría decir que pasaron una noche relativamente tranquila, aunque hubo momentos en los que Tino se mostro fatigado y tenia leves ataques de tos durmió bastante.

Por la mañana Tino despertó mas tranquilo, Berwald noto que no estaba del todo restablecido, por lo que le pidió a Peter que ayudase a "mamá" en todo lo que pudiese para evitar que hiciese esfuerzo bruscos

-Que sabroso estuvo el desayuno, gracias Su-san y Peter por prepararlo

- ¿Que harás hoy mamá?

- Hay ropa lavada que tengo que planchar y guardar, luego hare el almuerzo

- Entonces te ayudo

- Que tierno, gracias Sea-kun, ¿y tu Su-san que harás hoy?

- Voy a trabajar 'n el taller, ayer compre mad'ra y otras cosas

- Estarás muy ocupado y cansado, te preparare algo rico para el almuerzo, Bien Peter vamos a guardar la ropa- decía Tino mientras se disponía a subir al segundo piso de la casa.

Berwald paso toda la mañana cortando y lijando la madera para la cunita de su bebe. Por la tarde después del almuerzo todos continuaron con sus actividades, Suecia continuo con su trabajo de carpintería, Tino y Peter continuaron guardando la ropa, al finalizar sus tareas domesticas ambos fueron a la sala, Peter encendió la TV para ver una película mientras acariciaba a su perrito y Tino se acomodo en el sofá, cubrió sus piernas con una colcha y saco un tejido de telar en el que estaba trabajando desde hace algunos días

- ¿Mamá que haces?- pregunto Sea-kun lleno de curiosidad

- Una manta

- Es muy pequeña ¿es para Hana-Tamago?- pregunto al notar que el telar no tenia mas de 20 cm por lado

- ja ja es que la estoy haciendo por partes, ya tengo casi la mitad, mira- Tino saco de una bolsa de tela unos tapetes de lana de mas o menos 20 cm por lado, de color rosa y celeste- cuando tenga los suficientes los uniré para hacer una mas grande y ponerle flecos

- Que bonito ¿Es para el bebe?

-Si- respondió Tino algo sonrojado y continuo con su trabajo.

Después de algunas horas Berwald entro en la sala a Peter muy atento a su película y a Tino durmiendo con el tejido entre las manos

- Peter, v' a poner agua para el te, yo llevare a T'no a la cama

- Si, papá

Berwald se acomodo para cargar a su esposa y llevarlo hasta la habitación, estaba tan profundamente dormido que ni se dio cuenta de rato en rato tenia un poco de tos, pero no tenia fiebre ni otras molestias por los que Berwald no se preocupo. Bajo a la cocina, preparo algo para cenar luego acostó a Peter y se fue a dormir.

Al despertar vio que Tino aun dormía a su lado, fue al baño para asearse, al retornar a su habitación vio que su esposa ya había despertado y no aparentaba estar en mejores condiciones que ayer aunque tampoco parecía que su resfrió hubiese empeorado.

Desayunaron todos juntos y luego Berwald se fue a su estudio a revisar unos documentos pues en la tarde tenia una reunión con su jefe y Noruega. Después de almorzar y encargarle a Peter que cuidara a Tino fue a su reunión en cas de su jefe, aun con el pesar en el corazón por tener que dejar a su esposa aún enfermo, como a su jefe no le gustaban las interrupciones Su-san puso su celular en silencio y lo revisaba de rato en rato.

- Suecia, ¿Trajiste los datos que te pedí?, podrías explicárnoslos, por favor- le indico su jefe al verlo distraído con su celular

- Si s'ñor- le dijo Berwald mientras abría el portafolio para guardar el móvil y sacar algunos documentos, explico sus datos para que luego los jefes de ambas naciones los analizaran y discutieran los demás temas de su reunión por varias horas, ya eran mas de las 7 y 30 cuando esta termino y pudieron retirarse

- Suecia, nos vamos juntos

- Claro, Noruega- y salieron juntos con dirección al automóvil que el jefe de Suecia

había destinado para llevarlo y traerlo a las reuniones

- Bu'nas noches Axel

- Buenas noches Sr. Berwald, su reunión se prolongo ¿no? ¿Lo llevo directo a casa?

- Si p'r favor, seguramente usted lleva 'sperandonos mucho rato- le decía al chofer

mientras se acomodaba junto a Noruega en el asiento trasero

- Berwald ¿como esta Tino? el otro día en casa de Polonia no se veía muy bien

- El cambio d' clima no l' sentó muy bi'n, 'sta algo resfriado

-Ah ya veo, Soumi esta delicadito, debe estar un poco triste por no poder hacer de todo y el es tan laborioso

- Por q' no t' quedas un rato en casa una visita lo alegraría mucho, tomamos un cafecito

- Si, eso lo animara - y así pasaron el resto del viaje conversando. Al llegar a casa Berwald vio un auto estacionado en su entrada.

- Creo q' Eduard vino a visitar a T'no

- Me parece que mejor los venimos a visitar mañana con Isu, así no interrumpimos

- No hay problema, 'staremos contentos d' recibirlos- decía Berwald mientras bajaba del auto, se despedía de Noruega y su conductor a tiempo de encargarle que llevara a Noruega a casa

Al abrir la puerta de su casa Berwald se asusto al ser recibido por un Peter muy lloroso y preocupado

-Papá, mamá Finlandia esta muy mal

- ¿Que? ¿Donde esta T'no?- le dijo al niño muy alarmado

- Arriba, con Eduard y Toris- Berwald subió las gradas como un bólido

- Suecia que bueno que llegaste, te llamamos al móvil muchas veces y no pudimos ubicarte- le decía Toris - Tino esta muy mal, ya llamamos una ambulancia

- Gr'cias Toris, por venir y ayudarnos ¿Que le paso a mi T'no? ¿Se cayó o algo así?

- Bueno Peter me explico que Tino se sentía muy cansado, quiso subir a la habitación y no pudo por que comenzó a faltarle el aire, en estos momentos esta en cama con Eduard atendiéndolo- indicaba Toris mientras abría la puerta de la habitación a un Eduard muy ocupado en mojar un paño en una fuente de agua que sostenía Raivis, para luego ponerlo en la frente de Tino

- Berwald, que bueno que ya estés aquí, su fiebre esta muy alta. Raivis por favor ve acompañar a Peter- decía Ed mientras miraba preocupado a Tino

Berwald se acerco a la cama y se arrodillo para estar mas a la altura de Tino, pudo notar que respiraba con demasiada dificultad, muy rápidamente y podía escucharse una especie de silbido, suavemente tomo su mano

- Su-san... te fue bien... en tu... reunión - le pregunto Tino con bastante esfuerzo

- Eso no importa ahora, T'no tranquilo ya 'stoy aquí- con su mano libre busco en su portafolio su celular para contactarse con la Dra. Harper, se sorprendió al descubrir que tenía como 15 llamadas perdidas, rápidamente busco el número de la Dra. y la llamo para explicarle la situación de Tino. Ella le indico que se encontraba lejos del hospital en ese momento pero que su tío estaba de guardia, ella le indicaría todo para

que los esperara.

Mientras Berwald hablaba por teléfono llego la ambulancia, entre Ed y Toris se encargaron de ayudar a los médicos de llevar a Tino, Berwald se subió a toda prisa a la ambulancia para acompañar a Tino, mientras un doctor se encargaba de registrar los signos vitales el otro le hacia algunas preguntas a Suecia.

En un par de minutos llegaban al hospital el Dr. Harper lo esperaba, bajaron a Tino y se lo llevaron a una habitación cercana, el medico le pidió a Berwald que esperara afuera, al poco tiempo ingresaron a la habitación varias enfermera y algunos médicos.

Eduard y Toris llegaron para acompañar a Berwald en espera de noticias.

Ring Ring- sonaba el celular de Berwald, era una llamada de Arthur

-Hola Arthur

- Berwald, estoy apunto de llegar a tu casa, recibí una llamada de Peter muy asustado diciéndome que Tino se encontraba muy enfermo ¿Qué paso, necesitas ayuda?

- Estoy 'n el hospital, los médicos se 'stan encargando d' Tino, Gracias por ofrec'r tu ayuda Arthur, podrías cuidar a Peter esta en casa con Raivis.

- De acuerdo no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien

-Gr'cias - Berwald colgó el teléfono pensando en Peter, debió haber estado muy asustado para llamar a tantas personas en busca de ayuda.

Espero me disculpen enormemente por haber tardado tanto (pero tanto) en actualizar, soy una lerda, les pido un millón de disculpas por el retraso pero tenía trabajos del postgrado que terminar (aunque no lo crean ya estoy grandecita) y me daba una pereza única transcribir de mi libreta a la compu (es que hace mucho frio, invierno crudo y cruel), me alegre mucho al recibir sus reviews y al ver que muchas personas leyeron esta pequeña ocurrencia mía y la haya etiquetado como favorita y por eso me esforzare en hacer los siguientes capítulos un poco mas rápido, para que puedan disfrutarlos.

Dedico este capitulo a todas las amantes de Suecia, Por que están irresistiblemente bello y tiene un carácter que te derrite, deberían tener mas protagonismo ¡ Exijo mas capítulos de Escapando con Su-san! Y también a Mariel Gonzales J, autora del Global Mpreg que cumple su primer año publicación este 31 de agosto de 2010 (Mariel sempai eres única, 19 capítulos y da para mas, gracias por ser mi inspiración para este fic).

La idea de los sándwiches la saque de una revista para fiestas infantiles, la idea era tan Tierna que me pareció irresistible, contra el atún con mayonesa no tengo nada, de hecho me encanta (me recuerda a cuando estaba en colegio y mi mamá hacia ensalada de Apio y papas y yo solo tenia que abrir la lata de atún, Hummmm que rico Viernes de Atún) pero necesitaba algo de aroma penetrante y fuerte, pero que a la vez fuese demasiado común, los nórdicos están muy acostumbrados a comer pescado

Me gusta muchísimo Peter y me parece que hace muy linda parejita con Wy y buen Trio con Seborga ( el nuevo niño esta lindo, mejor que sus hermanos), por eso como compensación (a la tardanza, a lo triste que esta este capitulo y a dejarlos en ascuas) hice un AMV del nuevo trió de micronaciones o como preferí bautizarlos "El Trio de PRINCIPITOS" que dedico a todas las lectoras de este fic (Gracias por darle bola a mi ocurrencias) el link esta en mi perfil

Avance del siguiente capitulo? Pues que les puedo decir la cosa esta grave y se pondrá desesperante para algunos personajes en diferentes sentidos, el Dr. Harper nos explicara sobre la situación de Tino y muchas naciones se enteraran de su situación (sin querer queriendo), por consejo de una de mis lectoras Feliks descubrirá una nueva afición. No se preocupen por que después de la Tormenta viene la calma.

Esperare ansiosa sus Reviews, con cualquier crítica, sugerencia, comentario, idea loca para el siguiente capitulo, tomatazo o lo que se les ocurra. Gracias por leer.

Cariños, Chibi Sakura-chan


	5. La preocupación de Susan

**Capitulo 5: ****Las preocupaciones de Su-san**

Era desesperante, el Dr. Harper y varias enfermeras estaban en la habitación con Tino, pero nadie le daba ninguna información, por fin salían y el doctor se acercaba a ellos.

- Señor Berwald- le dijo el doctor con ese semblante suyo tan sereno y amigable

- Si d'ctor ¿Como 'sta T'no?- pregunto Berwald algo temeroso

- Estable, aunque aún esta muy delicado

- Doctor disculpe, pero ¿Que es lo que tiene?- pregunto Edward que había estado escuchando muy atento

- Neumonía, es un problema frecuente en el embarazo, las defensas bajan para que el organismo de la madre no ataque al nuevo ser, eso la hace muy susceptible a resfriados y ese tipo de cosas, normalmente un resfriado evoluciona a una neumonía

- P'ro va ha ponerse b'en

- Mayormente puede tratarse en casa, pero a Tino se le dificulta respirar y principalmente por su condición prefiero que se quede aquí, Claro va a ponerse bien y con el tratamiento adecuado el bebe no corre riesgos y de todos modos Lisa lo vera mañana temprano

- Pod'mos pasar a verlo

- Si pero solo unos minutos, esta dormido, bueno me retiro

- Muchas gr'cias doctor- le contesto Berwald mientras se ponía de pie y tanto Edward como Toris lo imitaban para entrar junto a la habitación.

A Berwald casi se le rompe el corazón al ve a Tino conectado a una máscara de oxigeno, aunque estaba dormido se veía muy cansado como si el simpe hecho de respirar lo agotara; se acerco un poco para acariciarle la mejilla, estaba algo caliente, tenia un paño húmedo en la frente todavía su fiebre no había bajado completamente.

Berwald tomo el paño lo humedeció un poco y volvió a colocarlo en la frente de Tino, beso suavemente su mejilla y salió de la habitación, Toris y Edward lo siguieron.

- ¿Berwald, vas a quedarte con Tino?- pregunto el lituano

- Me gustaría, p'ro Peter debe 'star muy preocupado y creo q' debería ir con el

- Ven por acá nos queda mas cerca al estacionamiento

Como Berwald había venido en la ambulancia junto a Tino debía volver a casa en el automóvil de Estonia, el viaje estaba muy callado y tranquilo hasta que Edward se animo a romper el silencio

- Berwald hay algo que no le entendí al doctor ¿Por que hablo de embarazo y bebe si Tino es hombre?

- hummm...es q' T'no tiene 15 s'manas d' embarazo

-¿Que cosa?- dijo Ed que tuvo que frenar de golpe por que casi se pasa un semáforo

- Si 's una historia muy larga...- Berwald les conto la historia de la estrella de Peter y la explicación del doctor

- No puedo creer que Tino esta encinta y en 5 meses tendrá un bebe- dijo Ed intentando comprender la situación

- Me parece raro, pero eso explica el por que no se sentía bien el otro día en la casa de Feliks

- A n'sotros tamb'en nos pareció 'xtraño e increible al princip'o, p'ro una vez q' te acostumbras 's una experi'ncia muy linda

En pocos minutos llegaron a la casa de Suecia, Raivis los recibió, Peter se había quedado dormido en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Arthur

- Gr'cias Arthur p'r venir

- No es nada ¿Como esta Tino?

- Sigue d'licado, p'ro el d'ctor dice q' se pondrá b'en

- Peter, peque despierta Suecia ya regreso- decía Arthur mientras le tocaba suavemente el hombro para despertarlo- no quiso irse a su habitación, dijo que te esperaría

-Papi- decía Peter mientras se tallaba los ojos y se incorporaba- ¿y mi mamá Finlandia?

- Tuvo q' quedarse 'n el hosp'tal para q' los doctores lo cuiden y se r'cupere pronto, ya 's tarde ve a dorm'r para q' mañana puedas visitarlo

- Si papá, Raivis ¿podemos ir a visitar a mi mamá mañana juntos?

- Si vendremos a recogerte para ir juntos ¿verdad Ed?

- Desde luego, pero ya es tarde y mejor nosotros también nos vamos a casa a descansar

- L's agradesco p'r todo- decía Berwald mientras acompañaba a los hermanos bálticos a la puerta

- Pero si para eso estamos los amigos- decía Toris a modo de despedida

Mientras Peter se alistaba para dormir, Berwald se encargo de acomodar a Arthur en el cuarto de visitas y le explico sobre la situación de Tino, luego acostó a Peter y se fue a dormir.

En l mañana se levanto temprano, preparo algo para el desayuno y alisto un maletín con cosas personales que Tino necesitaría, como Peter aun dormía le dejo el encargo a Arthur que lo cuidase y que Edward los recogería en la tarde para llevarlos al hospital, luego partió.

Al llegar al piso en el que se encontraba Tino, pudo ver a la doctora Harper y corrió a darle alcance

- Doctora Harper, Bu'nos días

- Señor Suecia, Buen dia acabo de salir de la habitación de Tino, aun esta débil pero no se angustie se repondrá pronto, pase a acompañarlo

- Gr'cias- Berwald se despidió de la doctora y se dirigió a la habitación de Tino, el cual estaba con una enfermera que le tomaba la temperatura

-Bu'nos días

- Buen día, que alivio ya no tiene fiebre- decía la enfermera mientras revisaba su termómetro

- Buenos días Su-san- Tino le sonrió suavemente. A Berwald le alegro saber que se encontraba algo mejor, pues ya no estaba conectado a la mascara de oxigeno

- Por favor tome esto- indico la enfermera mientras le alcanzaba a Tino un vaso de agua y un par de píldoras, luego se puso a preparar una jeringa- Por favor présteme su brazo, no tenga miedo con esto mejorara mas rápido y es la única inyección que le pondremos- le explicaba amablemente la muchacha a modo de calmarlo mientras le ponía la inyección.

A Berwald no le gustaba ver que a Tino esa inyección le estaba causando mucho dolor, pero sabía que era por su bien, por lo que se acerco y tomo su mano en señal de apoyo, después de eso la enfermera se retiro.

- ¿T' sientes mejor?

- Si un poco…coff…coff…coff

- Deberías descansar, t' traje algunas cosas d' casa si necesitas algo mas solo dim'lo- le explicaba mientras le pasaba el maletín

- Gracias Su-san ¿y Peter?

- En casa, vendrá a vert' mas tard' Estonia dijo q' lo traería

- Que bueno…coff… ya me estaba preocupando por el coff…coff…coff- Tino trato de respirar hondo para calmar su ataque de tos, pero eso le causaba mucho dolor en el pecho, Berwald se apresuro a pasarle un poco de agua, lo cual lo ayudo a calmarse- Gracias…Su- contesto muy cansado y respirando con bastante dificultad

- Por favor, recuéstate y d'scansa

Tino le obedeció, se recostó y en pocos minutos su respiración se normalizo, Berwald comprobó con su mano que no tuviera fiebre otra vez, luego lo cubrió con las mantas mientras veía como su esposa se dormía.

Berwald se quedo a su lado velando su sueño, en el transcurso de la mañana muchas enfermeras venían a controlar su temperatura y signos vitales o administrarle algunas medicinas, Tino estaba agotado y prácticamente se paso toda la mañana durmiendo, en la tarde le trajeron el almuerzo, el cual no tenia ganas de comer.

- Vamos T'no, come un poco mas- le rogaba Berwald mientras tomaba la cuchara con un poco de sopa

- Es que no tengo hambre y me duele la garganta, ya no quiero, por favor Su-san comételo tu- le decía con ojos suplicantes

- Nada de eso, tienes q' alimentarte bien para recuperarte pronto, o quieres q' el doctor t' regañe, vamos di A- así entre charlas y distracciones Berwald logro hacer que Tino comiera una gran parte de su ración

Después de eso Berwald salió a comer algo, en cuanto regreso pudo ver a Peter y Raivis entrando en la habitación de Tino, pasaron una tranquila tarde en compañía de Edward, Toris, Arthur y los niños, los cuales se encargaron de hacer reír un poco al finlandés, al finalizar el horario de visita todos se fueron, Arthur se encargaría de cuidar a Peter mientras se hospedaba en la casa de Suecia por lo que el sueco les daba algunas indicaciones a tiempo de despacharlos.

- ¿Ya se fueron todos?

- Si, Arthur cuidara a Peter, yo m' quedare cont'go un poco mas

- Gracias, Su-san podrías abrir un poco la ventana por favor

- Pero T'no afuera hace mucho fr'o- le explicaba mientras se acercaba y comprobaba que la fiebre le había vuelto a subir, se apresuro a llamar a una enfermera para que lo atendiera y prefirió quedarse a pasar la noche en el hospital, en el transcurso de la misma Tino tuvo ataques de tos y problemas para respirar.

Con las atenciones de los médicos y enfermeras el finlandés fue recuperándose muy lentamente con el pasar de los días, la doctora Harper le hacia controle diarios e incluso le había hecho ecografías para ver el estado del bebe, como Berwald estaba muy ocupado con sus obligaciones como nación y cuidando a Tino, Arthur decidió que llevarse a Peter por unos días seria mas cómodo. Aunque al sueco no le gustaba la idea de que Tino se quedara solo en el hospital no tenia mas opciones pues hasta que este completamente recuperado no era conveniente llevárselo a casa, el tenia que cumplir con sus obligaciones como nación e incluso hacerse cargo de las de Finlandia, pero de todos modos hacia lo posible para llegar a verlo todas las noches y en sus ratos libres, le aliviaba saber que por las tardes venían Edward, Toris, Arthur, Noruega e Islandia a visitarlo.

- Hola Su-san ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

- Bien, mi jefe me dijo q' podía salir antes d' la reunión, ¿Cómo t' sientes?

- Muy bien, ya no me duele la garganta y puedo respirar mucho mejor

- M' alegro ¿y esos globos?

- Lindos ¿no?, me los trajo Feliks, Toris y Ed vinieron con el se sentía culpable por que pensaba que su comida me enfermo, pero en cuanto le explicamos la situación se alegro muchísimo

- Buenas noches- decía el Dr. Harper al entrar a la habitación- ¿Cómo pasaste el día, Tino?

- Buenas noches doctor, hoy estuve muy bien

- Con hoy ya son cuatro días en los que no has tenido fiebre y has mejorado considerablemente, mañana puedes irte a casa

- D' verdad

- Si, pero quiero que te cuides, vas a llevar alguna medicación, no quiero escuchar que te dio una recaída

- No s' preocup' doctor, yo lo cuidare

A la mañana siguiente después de hacer todo el papeleo y recibir las indicaciones médicas Tino ya estaba listo para volver a su casa, le emocionaba mucho la idea, pues extrañaba a su familia, su casa y especialmente a su mascota ya que había estado casi 15 días sin ver a Hana-Tamago.

En pocos días el pequeño finlandés se sentía perfectamente, ya no tenia nauseas, tampoco se sentía tan cansado como antes, pero ya no tenia mucha ropa que ponerse, algunos pantalones ya le ajustaban y casi todos sus jeans ya no le quedaban, como era invierno no tenia mucho problema con los suéteres, pero de todas formas su vientre comenzaba a notarse, pequeño gran detalle que noto Feliks en una de las visitas que le hacia junto a Edward y Toris.

- Oye Tino, como que tu barriguita esta más grande que la última vez que vine

- Si creo que si, un poquito- decía el finlandés levemente sonrojado

- Te traje un regalito- decía Feliks muy contento mientras le entregaba un paquete- vamos tipo ábrelo

- Gracias, no debiste molestarte- decía Tino mientras desenvolvía el regalo y descubría una especia de "blusa para prenatal" y se quedaba boquiabierto

- ¿De donde sacaste eso Feliks?- pregunto Edward haciendo un esfuerzo por no reírse

- La hice yo ¿No es linda, Lieth?

- Es un bonito trabajo, pero no te parece que tiene muchos volados y adornos

- Como crees Lieth, a Tino le quedara súper genial- Felkis le dirigió la mirada al mencionado que aun contemplaba la prenda- Vamos tipo pruébatela de una vez, quiero ver como te luce, he pensado en muchos diseños para ti.

Tino le dirigió una mirada a Edward en busca de ayuda pues ni loco se iba a poner eso, pero no podía decirle semejante cosa a Feliks, no quería herir sus sentimientos.

- Pero que desconsiderado que soy, no les he ofrecido nada para beber, Ed me ayudas a traer el te- decía Tino mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la cocina seguido por su amigo

- Deberías tomar un poco de agua y relajarte- decía el joven estonio mientras servía un vaso con agua y se lo alcanzaba a Tino que estaba un poco sonrojado- no te preocupes Feliks se distrae rápido, cuando regresemos con el te ya estará pensando en otra cosa o por lo menos Toris debe estar intentando eso.

Tino confirmo las palabras de su amigo al regresar al salón y ver al polaco jugueteando con Hana-Tamago y le comentaba a Toris lo genial y súper fashion que se vería el inocente perrito teñido de rosado

- O sea Lieth imagínatelo todo rosa, con pompones en las patitas como un poodle, hipermegagenial, súper chévere con moños en las orejas y un vestido, que idea mas súper podría hacerle uno, también le haría trajes a los gatos de Heracles, al perro de Kiku, al conejo de Holanda, al pollito de Gilbert, hasta le haría algo al oso de ese que no se como se llama, del que nunca nos acordamos, ese tipo medio invicible

- Hablas de ¿Canadá?

- y ese ¿quien es?

- Mathew, el dueño del oso

- Entonces vestiré al oso de cómo se llame, al perro de Egipto, al frailecillo de Islandia,… - y así se pasaron la tarde escuchando las cada vez mas locas ideas de Feliks hasta pensaba en organizar un desfile de modas para las mascotas, Tino estaba muy contento pues estaba divirtiendo se mucho.

Después de que todos se fueran Tino se apresuro a preparar la cena y luego corrió a su habitación, cerro un poco la puerta, se quito el suéter se acerco al armario y lo abrió para contemplarse en el espejo

-¿Esta tan grande?- se dijo así mismo mientras se acariciaba el vientre- la camisa aun me queda bien y de frente como que no lo noto, aun que tal vez creo que un poquito, ¿y de costado?- e giro aun lado y volvió a acariciar su vientre mientras se miraba detenidamente en el espejo, luego giro hacia el otro lado, busco en el armario algunas camisas de verano que eran un poco mas ajustadas y se las pobo, volvió a revisar sus cajones ya solo podía ponerse menos de la cuarta parte de pantalones que tenia el resto le quedaban muy apretados.

- Sabes bebe a este paso cuando cumplamos 5 meses no me quedara mas que ponerme que la blusa de Feliks, creo que si le quitamos todos eso adornos podemos vernos aceptables, después de todo eres una creatura muy linda y no necesitas tanto decorado

- y tu la 'sposa embarazada mas l'nda y sexy q' he visto

- Su-san pero cuanto tiempo llevas ahí

- No mucho, d'sde q' comenzaste a mod'lar tus camisas- dijo Berwald mientras dejaba su lugar apoyado en la puerta y y se acercaba a Tino- Hoy 'stas muy radiant'- le susurro al oído mientras lo abrazaba pos la espalda y comenzaba a besar suavemente su cuello.

- Oh… Su-san…que haces- Tino no podía evitar que se le escaparan algunos gemidos, Su-san estaba atacando sus puntos sensibles con besos y lo aprisionaba en un fuerte abrazo.

Berwald aprovecho que lo superaba en fuerza y tamaño y el hecho que al atacar sus puntos débiles tenia a su esposa completamente a su merced, se lanzo suavemente hacia la cama, había algo en Tino que lo hacia mas deseable que nunca, seria tal vez su tierna e inocente mirada, o ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, no sabia que pero desde que lo había visto al llegar a casa por esa rendija de la puerta entreabierta, contemplándose en el espejo le había parecido irresistible.

Poco a poco con una sola mano desabotono un poco la camisa de Tino, mientras se reía por dentro con la expresión en el rostro de su esposa, su dulce mirada le decía "Pero ¿Su-san que haces?" y sus jadeos le decían "Continua", de a poco comenzó a bajar sus besos y acariciar su vientre y pecho

- Mamá puse la mesa, prepare jugo y papá ya llego tengo hambre ¿podemos cenar ya?

- Ens'guida bajamos Peter, danos un min'to

- Esta bien papá los espero abajo

Tino logro enderezarse con una mano se acomodo la camisa y con la otra intentaba refrescarse pues sus mejillas estaban del mismo color que sus adornos navideños, Berwald le ayudo a ponerse el suéter y bajaron juntos a cenar con su hijo.

Después de comer y charlar un rato Berwald llevo al niño a su habitación para acostarlo mientras Tino se ocupaba de la vajilla, luego de cobijar a Peter el sueco decidió regresar con su esposa, pero de camino a la cocina escucho el grito de Tino y el ruido de un cristal roto, mentalmente se le formo la imagen de la primera noche de Tino en el hospital, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo a socorrer a su esposa.

Al entrar a la cocina lo encontró con una sobre el pecho, los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada, Berwald lo abrazo y noto que temblaba ligeramente y los latidos de su corazón eran muy rápidos

- T'no ¿estas b'en? ¿Necesitas q' llame al doctor?

- No es para tanto, solo es una tontería mía- le contesto un poco mas calmado

- Yo t' protegeré d' cualquier cosa, dime q' pasa

- Es que… me asusto una araña, quería guardar los vasos en el estante de arriba de la alacena y como no alcanzo me subí a un banquito, mientras los acomodaba una araña apareció colgando frente a mis ojos, casi me caigo del banquito y deje caer un vaso

-Tranquilo- lo abrazo con mas fuerza y beso suavemente su cabeza- yo me hare cargo- lo hizo sentar mientras el se ocupaba de recoger los trozos de vidrio y guardar el resto de la vajilla, para evitar que Tino se pusiera triste trato de distraerlo- Así q' Feliks t' trajo un r'galo

- Si una blusa para prenatal que el mismo cosió, sabes dijo que le haría un vestido a Hana-Tamago, la teñiría de rosado para un desfile, fue muy gracioso escucharle contar sus planes para vestir a las otras mascotas, toda una locura hasta pensó en hacer ropa para el pollito de Gilbert ¿Te imaginas Su-san?

- y q' mas dijo, cuéntame- pidió Berwald en su intento de distraerlo, lo cual funcionaba muy bien, pues Tino parecía muy contento recordando las ocurrencias del polaco, incluso ya acostados en la cama seguían riéndose de ellas, por lo que ambos conciliaron el sueño muy rápidamente

Soy una lerda, les pido un millón de disculpas por la tardanza, pero mi trabajos del postgrado, para colmo mi Jefa sale de vacación y mi flojera crónica me aqueja de nuevo, si ya se que mis escusas no sirven pero dejen me hacer el intento de justificar mi tardanza

Dedico este capitulo a todas las amantes de Finlandia, Por que es tan tierno y moe.¡ Exijo mas capítulos de los Nordicos! Vieron lo lindo que estaba el cap 27 del World Series,

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, no quise ser muy dramática, ni exageradora y espero que no me haya salido así. Como saben los que dejan reviews los contesto personalmente y trato siempre de utilizar las ideas que me dan, en especial para este cap quiero agradecer a **Claradeviantart** (ya te dije como iva a usar tu idea espero que te haya divertido tanto como a mi, lo de las coas del Bebe ira para el siguiente cap) y a **Tsubasa Montaro** ( Me hubiese gustado responder a tus 2 comentarios en cuanto los leí pero no fue posible y creo que ya no importa, gracias por leer y considerar a este fic como uno de los mejores que has leído, me honra tanto, me lleno de orgullo, tus ideas fueron interesantes muy buenas espero que te guste la forma en que las utilice, espero que te haya gustado el momento pasional te lo dedico a Ti)

Gracias por darle bola a mi ocurrencias ya sea este fic o mi regalito en video del anterior capitulo, estoy pensando en hacer uno SuxFin para cerrar con broche de oro este fic, pero no tengo muchas imágenes de esta pareja (me robaron mi celular, y casi toda mi imágenes de ello estaban ahí, en mi compu hay muy pocas, si alguien tiene buenas imágenes de ellos me pueden mandar un mail, se los agradeceré infinitamente.

Avance del siguiente capitulo? Pues decidí titularlo "Y después de la Tormenta…" pero esta sujeto a cambios. Su-san deberá tomar decisiones drásticas por el bienestar de su esposa, así Tino no este de acuerdo con ellas, Peter comenzara a dudar que el deseo haya sido buena idea,.

Otra cosita no estoy muy segura de que nombre ponerle al bebe (por cuestiones que se darán cuenta en el siguiente cap, será niña) así que manden sus sugerencias, si pueden su significado y un porque .

Esperare ansiosa sus Reviews, con cualquier crítica, sugerencia, comentario, idea loca para el siguiente capitulo, tomatazo o lo que se les ocurra, ya saben será bien recibida y utilizada. Gracias por leer.

Cariños, Chibi Sakura-chan


	6. Y después de la tormenta

**Capitulo 6 ****"****Y después de la Tormenta****…"**

Caminaba por el bosque, estaba muy soleado y cálido, perfecto para un paseo, de repente sintió un jalón en el pantalón, movió un poco la cabeza para ver que era y descubrió que no estaba solo, un niño pequeño de unos 3 años lo acompañaba.

Berwald se puso de cuclillas para verlo mejor, era rubio de preciosos ojos violetas, era Tino cuando aun era un bebe, se veía muy contento parecía muy entusiasmado por ir de paseo.

El pequeño se distraía con una libélula que acababa de emprender vuelo, quería tocarla pero ya estaba volando demasiado alto para el, Berwald lo alzo para ayudarlo lo cual puso al niño muy feliz y en agradecimiento le dedico una gran sonrisa, caminaron un poco mas hasta llegar a un claro ideal para descansar o jugar en el caso del niño.

El pequeño Tino había traído una bolsita con juguetes, saco una mascota de felpa color blanco. Berwald estaba sentado a la sombra de un gran árbol viendo al pequeño divertirse con su peluche después de un rato pareció cansarse pues acomodo a su mascotas en las piernas de Berwald , se sentó en el piso y saco una lonchera de su mochila, se puso a repartir galletas y frambuesas a cada uno incluido el peluche; entonces Berwald comprendió que estaba jugando a la comidita y trato de seguirle la corriente pues el pequeño Tino intentaba alimentar a su mascota pero como esta al parecer no tenia apetito decidió comerse su parte también, el pequeño se puso de pie beso al mayor en la mejilla y corrió a jugar otra vez, saltando mientras perseguía mariposas que revoloteaban por el lugar.

Tino hizo un mal calculo y cayo de bruces, Berwald se asusto e intento ponerse de pie para atenderlo, pero el niño fue mas rápido se levanto se limpio un poco y continuo jugando como si nada hubiese pasado.

El sol comenzó a entrarse Berwald se puso de pie decidió que era mejor irse ahora antes de que oscurezca, guardo las cosas de Tino y se acerco a el para explicarle que era hora de volver a casa, intento cargarlo pero el niño no se lo permitió al parecer quería caminar, conforme avanzaban se hacia cada vez mas oscuro y de un momento a otro dejo de sentir el suave agarre de la manito de Tino, busco a su alrededor mas no lo encontraba, miro hacia un lado del camino y lo vio caminando ente los arboles adentrándose en lo mas profundo del bosque.

Berwald grito pero parecía que el niño no lo escuchaba y por mas que se apresuraba la distancia se hacia cada vez mas larga y el camino mas escabroso.

El pequeño Tino se cayo y no podía levantarse, Berwald noto que algo en el suelo se movía, miro con mas detenimiento y descubrió que Tino estaba rodeado de arañas de todos los tamaños y entre ella había un montón de jeringas, cada vez eran mas y comenzaban a cubrir al niño, Berwald intento gritar...

Despertó sobresaltado y descubrió que Tino dormía plácidamente a su lado, se levanto y lo cubrió bien con las mantas y fue a las cocina en busca de algo que le ayudara a calmar sus nervios, mientras tomaba una infusión de cedrón se puso a meditar en el sueño que había tenido en un principio fue lindo y el solo pensar que en menos de 6 meses ya tendría a su bebe en brazos y en poco tiempo podría llevarlo de paseo y jugar con el lo llenaban de emoción; el que si le preocupaba era Tino desde siempre había sido delicado, pero ahora en este estado era aun mas sensible y susceptible a todo, los médicos le habían indicado que si le daba una recaída las complicaciones podrían ser muy serias tanto como para el bebe o Tino, ya se había descuidado una vez y no podía permitirse otra sabiendo que el bienestar de su familia estaba en juego, de ahora en adelante estaría mas atento y precavido con su esposa, termino su taza y de regreso a la habitación saco una cobija extra para cubrir mejor a Tino y volver a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente después del desayuno el sueco salió a comprar algo de pintura para darle los toques finales al juego de dormitorio que estaba construyendo, Tino le encargo que comprara algo de fruta y leche.

- Ya regresé

- Que bueno, te fuiste casi toda la mañana, el almuerzo ya esta listo en seguida lo sirvo, ¿Compraste todo lo que necesitabas?- le decía mientras acomodaba la mesa

- Si y t' traje una s'rpresa- le comentaba mientras guardaba en el refrigerador sus comestibles

-¿Para mi? Un postre por casualidad

- Si eso tamb'en, pero t' traje algo q' te va a gustar- alzo un par de bolsas que había dejado en el piso y se las entrego a Tino - las escogí especialmente p'ra ti

- Gracias Su-san ¿Que es?-Tino reviso las bolsas en una encontró pantalones de 2 a 3 mas de las que habitualmente usaba y en la otra camisas o camisetas- Gracias Su que amable.

- No t' gusta? – algo en el tono de voz de Tino le decía que no estaba tan contento como esperaba

- No es eso Su-san es un detalle muy lindo de tu parte ¿Pero no crees que hubiera sido mejor que vaya contigo a comprar la ropa?

- Quería evitart' la fatiga y ya q' estaba en el centro comercial aproveche el t'empo- se acerco a besar su mejilla- además t' tengo otra s'rpresa para después de la cena

- Bueno la estaré esperando, la comida se enfría puedes ir por Peter esta jugando en su habitación.

Después de almorzar el sueco continuo con su trabajo de carpintería y Tino se dedico a continuar su colcha, pues últimamente la había descuidado un poco, mas tarde se puso a preparas la cena y cuando estuvo lista decidió ir a buscar a Peter y a Su-san recientemente se la pasaban casi todo el tiempo en el cuarto del bebe y no le dejaban verlo. Tino se acerco a la puerta y la golpeo suavemente con la esperanza de poder ver algo al abrirla.

- Si mamá ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Peter abriendo la puerta ligeramente y saliendo muy rápido que no le dio tiempo de nada que no le dio tiempo de nada -¿Se te ofrece algo?

- Solo vine a avisarles que la cena ya esta lista

- Gracia mamá ¿te gustaría pasar?- le pregunto el niño con una sonrisa picaresca

- Si me encantaría ¿puedo?

- Si pero con una condición papá quiere que uses esto- indicó el niño mostrándole una venda para los ojos

- Bueno, si no hay más opciones, acepto- se puso de rodillas para dejar que su hijo le acomodara la venda en los ojos

- Listo mamá ahora si puedes pasar

- Gracias Peter, pero necesito que me ayudes a levantarme

- Toma mi mano, vamos con cuidado mami- Peter ayudo a su mamá a levantarse y suavemente lo guio hacia el interior de la habitación. Tino estaba muy atento a cualquier clase de ruido pudo escuchar los pasos de Berwald acercándose a el, luego sintió sus manos sobre su cabeza desatando la venda.

- S'rpresa, se q' era para después de la cena pero preferí adelantarla

- Esta hermoso Su-san te quedo bellísimo- comentaba Tino muy emocionado al ver el trabajo de su esposo, no solo había pintado la habitación de color crema y la cuna de blanco, sino que también había construido varios muebles para la habitación del bebe, un armario, un estante para juguetes, una mecedora, se veía que había puesto mucha dedicación, todo era tan delicado y simple, blanco con líneas color rosa, celeste y amarillo como decoración, neutro y perfecto para un bebe- es precioso hicieron un buen trabajo

- Yo ayude a pintar mami- decía Peter muy orgulloso de su obra- primero queríamos pintar los muebles de amarillo pero luego recordamos que el blanco combina mejor con todo

Así se pasaron un buen rato contemplando la habitación y contando sus anécdotas de como había escogido los modelos de los muebles, los colores y materiales, de hecho Peter continuo contando su historia durante la cena

- Oh pero miren que hora es, hace mas de una hora que Peter debería estar durmiendo

- Pero mamá

- T'no tiene toda la razón, ya es hora de ir a la cama

- Pero papá

- T'no yo m' encargo d' la vajilla, ve tu a acostarlo

- Ven Sea-kun a cepillarnos los dientes- decía Tino tomando la mano de su hijo y este lo seguía muy contento

- Hasta mañana papi

- Dulces sueños

Después de acostar a su hijo el finlandés regreso a la cocina para comentarle algunas cosas a su marido

- Te ayudo?

- No 's necesario, ya casi acabo- decía Berwald mientras secaba y guardaba los platos

- Adivina quien llamo hoy

- Ni idea- el sueco rogaba para sus adentros que no sea cierto danés para cobrar deudas

- Llamo Egipto para avisarnos sobre la siguiente reunión, dijo que nos reservo una habitación y 2 noches de hotel, me dijo que si pensamos quedarnos más tiempo para aprovechar el verano confirmemos al hotel lo antes posible

- Hummm, ya veo

- Estaba pensando en reservar una habitación para Peter y quedarnos una semana, ¿Te parece bien? Mañana temprano llamare al hotel y a la aerolínea para confirmar nuestras reservas

- Peter no ira

-¿Pero por que Su-san? No podemos dejarlo solo por casi 3 días, no hay nadie que pueda cuidarlo y le prometimos que lo llevaríamos a ver las pirámides y las tumbas de los faraones

- Se lo q' le prometimos, pero el entenderá los motivos por los q' no puede viajar en 'sta oportunidad y espero q' tu también comprendas por q' tendrás q' quedart' con el

- ¿Qué? Su-san y por que no puedo ir yo? Tu no tienes derecho a decidir por mi

- T'no lo hago por tu bien recuerda lo q' paso la ultima reunión

- Pero si es por eso, ya no hay problema, hace tiempo que no tengo malestares y hasta solucionaste el problema del vestuario

- No es eso, no quiero q' te de una recaída 'stamos en pleno invierno y allá en verano, el cambio de clima puede hacert' daño

- Pero tengo que ir, si toman una decisión importante debo estar allí, tendré cuidado voy a abrigarme muy bien- Tino se puso de pie y se acerco a Berwald con su mejor cara de suplica- Por favor Su-san quiero ir, prometo ser muy cuidadoso.

- No T'no, no podemos correr ese riesgo- a Berwald le costaba mucho decir esas palabras no podía negarle nada a esa mirada suplicante, pero sabia que era lo mejor y lo hacia pensando en el bienestar de su familia

- No es justo, estas exagerando- Tino parecía molesto y frustrado- es una injusticia Su… Ay- se quejo cerrando los ojos y llevo las manos al vientre

- T'no estas b'en? Siéntate- le acerco una silla – iré a llamar a la doctora no t' preocupes

- No es necesario- explicaba Tino mientras se sentaba – Por favor espera - logro alcanzar el borde de la chaqueta de Berwald para llamar su atención y hacer que colgara el teléfono – solo dame tu mano

- Ya t' sientes mejor, d' todas formas d'bemos hablar con la doctora- Berwald miro a Tino con detenimiento parecía relajado y contento

- solo quiero que te calmes y estés atento- Tino acomodo la mano de Berwald sobre su vientre – y bien ¿que te parece?

- Se mueve- dijo Berwald muy contento mientras se arrodillaba para estar mas a la altura del vientre de su esposa- Hola pequeño- inmediatamente el bebe pateo mas fuerte y rápido

- Esta muy alegre de escucharte

- ¿No t' lastima?- le pregunto levantando un poco su cabeza para intentar descubrir alguna expresión en el rostro de Tino que denotara dolor o molestia

- Es una sensación extraña por que es la primera vez que pasa, pero es muy agradable- le respondía con una sonrisa

- Ahora estas d' acuerdo en quedarte acá en casa, t' llamare para q' participes si es q' tenemos q' tomar decisiones importantes, t' mantendré informado todo el tiempo

- Esta bien, mañana hare las reservaciones solo para ti, ya es tarde deberíamos ir a dormir

- Vamos- Berwald se puso de pie para ayudar a Tino a levantarse e ir juntos a la habitación

Al día siguiente Tino se encargo de hacer todas las reservaciones y preparar algunas cosas para el equipaje de Su-san, mientras el se llevo a Peter de paseo para explicarle todo.

- Peter ¿quieres mucho a mamá?

- Si papi, los quiero a ambos

- No t' gustaría que se enferme d' nuevo

- No, me asuste mucho

- Yo también m' preocupe mucho y por eso no creo q' sea conveniente q' viaje otra vez, s' quedara contigo

- ¿No iremos a Egipto?

- Quiero q' cuides a tu mamá, algún día serás una nación gr'nde y poderosa, y las naciones gr'ndes y fuertes cuidan a las mas pequeñas

- No te preocupes papá, ve tranquilo, yo cuidare de mi mamá

-Gr'cias

Por la tarde después de almorzar Berwald termino de guardar su equipaje y luego se fue a pasar la tarde con su esposa e hijo que estaban haciendo ovillos de lana para la manta que Tino tejía, cenaron temprano y luego acostaron a Peter, el sueco aprovecho para despedirse pues su vuelo partía a las 5 de la mañana. Aun de madrugada se levanto con mucho sigilo, alisto sus cosas y se despidió de su esposa con un beso

- Su-san ¿Qué hora es?

- T'mprano, sigue durmiendo, en minutos llegara el coche q' me llevara al aeropuerto

- Quiero despacharte- Tino se levanto, se puso la bata y acompaño a su marido a la planta baja a los pocos minutos tocaban bocina

- Ya llegaron por mí, cuídat'- Berwald se inclino un poco para besar la mejilla de su esposa

- Tu también, ve con Dios- Tino lo abrazo fuertemente y le devolvió el beso

Berwald se despidió de Tino, salió de la casa con dirección al coche que lo llevaría al aeropuerto, Tino se limito a verlo desapareces en el camino, luego retorno a la cama para dormir un poco mas

Después de desayunar se dedico a limpiar la sala, puso algo de música para alegrar el ambiente

Ding Dong

- ¿Quién será?- fue a abrir la puerta principal, podía haber usado el portero electrónico, pero le parecía mas divertido hacerlo personalmente- Buenos días Señor Axel, ¿Cómo esta?

- Muy bien y usted?

- De maravilla, pase, se le ofrece un poco de café o agua

- No gracias, tengo varios encargos que hacer, traje algo que debo entregar aquí- regreso al automóvil para sacar un paquete muy voluminoso

- Woah… eso es una montaña de documentación, Su-san se pasara días revisándola

- Esta muy equivocado, es un regalo para usted, de parte del jefe

- Para mi- decía Tino muy sorprendido mientras recibía el obsequio- muchas gracias

- No hay de que, con su permiso Señor Tino me retiro

- Hasta luego, que tenga buen día- se despidió y regreso rápidamente a la casa, lo mataba la curiosidad para abrir el paquete

Al quitar el papel de envolver encontró una nota de felicitación del jefe de Su-san que se tomo su tiempo para leer, luego cuidadosamente quito un alegre papel de regalo

- Pero que bonito- se dijo así mismo mientras sacaba las cosas de la caja- esto es una funda, una sabana, mejor voy a probarlo.

Corrió a la habitación del bebe, comenzó a colocar las piezas del juego de cuna que le habían regalado, primero el faldón, luego coloco el colchón, puso las sabanas, acomodo en las rejitas el protector de la cuna, puso el edredón y al final se quedo con la funda en las manos

- Es una lastima que no tenga una almohada para probarle esto- decía mientras contemplaba la cunita, se veía tan bien, el diseño del juego de cuna era tan tierno y divertido, verde bajito con perritos jugando; volvió a mirar detenidamente la habitación que hace unos días le había parecido perfecta, no es que ya no lo fuera, simplemente le faltaba algo, las paredes, armarios y estantes estaban vacios, si no fuera por el regalo que le habían dado ese día, no tendría nada para el bebe, ni siquiera un pañal

- Bueno bebe, aun tenemos tiempo para decorar, te encantara tu nueva habitación- se acaricio el vientre y sintió una suave patadita; el bebe era muy tranquilo se movía muy poco, era muy lindo hablarle y sentir un movimiento como respuesta.

Recogió todo y regreso a sus labores domesticas luego de almorzar planeaba dar un paseo con su hijo y su mascota

En la tarde su paseo no duro mucho pues el clima empeoro y amenazaba con ponerse a nevar, regresaron a casa lo antes posible no querían que la nevada los pescara en el camino, aprovecho el resto de la tarde para conectarse al messenger y navegar un poco, al parecer a esa hora no había nadie en línea aun.

Ed dice: Hola

Tino dice: Hola, pensé que no estarías conectado

Ed dice: Es que la reunión esta aburridísima a mas no poder, Como siempre Francia e Inglaterra están discutiendo, Estados Unidos le aumenta leña al fuego

Tino dice: Entonces no me pierdo de nada XD

Ed dice: Si no te pierdes nada, ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Tino dice: Me siento de maravilla, ¿Por qué, Su-san dijo que estaba enfermo?

Ed dice: No, solo dijo que te disculparan que había motivos de fuerza mayor por los que no pudiste venir, Si no estas enfermo entonces ¿Cuáles son esos motivos?

Tino dice: Hummmm…Su-san?

Ed dice: Berwald y por que?

Tino dice: Dice que por el cambio de clima puede darme una recaída, yo creo que exagera pero acepte por no discutir

Ed dice: Bueno nunca esta demás ser precavido, además acá el calor esta insoportable

Tino dice: Pero me hubiese gustado ir, me aburro

Ed dice: ya somos 2, que te parece si hacemos algo divertido juntos, no se salimos a pasear, al cine, a ver mascotas o lo que te gustaría a hacer?

Tino dice: Bueno hay algo que se me ocurrió esta mañana, pues me di cuenta de que prácticamente no tengo nada preparado para el bebe, podríamos ir de compras, ya sabes por ropa, juguetes y esas cosas a modo de ir de paseo por el centro comercial.

Ed dice: me gusta la idea, pero si vamos por cosas para el bebe deberíamos ir con alguna chica, ya sabes para que nos oriente

Tino dice: excelente, sugieres a alguien?

Ed dice: Natalia verde que quiera, Yekaterina… no lo veo muy seguro, Elizabetha yo creo que ella iría encantada y es muy buena persona

Tino dice: Si dile, me gustaría que ella nos ayude, también hay que decirle a Feliks, por que no quiero ni pensar que pasara si se entera que fuimos sin el

Ed dice: Ok les digo, debo desconectarme, Alemania ya esta poniendo orden, luego te llamo para contarte todo y quedar los detalles, te cuidas

Tino dice: esta bien

Luego de eso decidió también desconectarse y continuar navegando, la conexión parecía algo lenta seguramente por la tormenta, apago el computador y se fue a jugar video juegos con Peter, se pasaron toda la tarde con el wii. Al día siguiente las temperaturas bajaron considerablemente por lo que salir de casa les daba mucha pereza, para calentar el ambiente se les ocurrió que seria divertido hornear algunas tartas y galletas, se divirtieron mucho con la masa de jengibre, moldeando casas y animales. Querían esperar a Su-san con una sorpresa por lo que decidieron prepararle una torta de bienvenida.

Berwald llegó a casa casi a las 11 de la noche pues el mal clima dificulto su aterrizaje y el traslado desde el aeropuerto a la casa, como estaba fatigado por el viaje prefirieron dejar para el día siguiente las anécdotas del viaje a Egipto, de hecho cuando se le pregunto como le había ido, fue muy concreto y se la paso mas preguntado por como había estado Tino.

Peter noto que desde que su papá había vuelto estaba casi todo el día sobre su mamá, no le dejaba hacer casi nada, cuando cocinaban trataba de hacer todo para que Tino hiciera lo menos posible, Berwald se levantaba temprano para ordenar la casa, preparar el desayuno, mantenía la despensa llena para evitar que Tino tuviese que salir al supermercado con este clima. Era obvio que las buenas intenciones de Berwald estaban estresando a Tino, pues cuando el sueco estaba fuera de casa en sus reuniones de trabajo el finlandés se veía mas tranquilo y contento haciendo lo que quería a su propio ritmo, pero ni bien lo escuchaba cerrar la puerta se ponía nervioso, Peter sabia que siendo su madre una persona tan sumisa no le diría ni una sola palabra a su padre al respecto.

- Hola Tino – decía muy alegre Edward por el teléfono

- Hola Ed ¿Cómo estas?

- Muy bien, te llamaba para decirte que hable con Ely y me dijo que si nos acompaña

- Que bueno y ¿cuando crees que podemos ir?

- Pues ambos tenemos que entregar informes y esas cosas, por lo que recién tendremos tiempo el jueves de la siguiente semana

- Ok, te parece bien a las 9 ¿vienen por mi?

- Si a las 9 me parece buena hora, claro te recogemos y que novedad más me cuentas, ¿Cómo has estado?

- Algo aburrido, este clima no esta como para salir además desde que me enferme mí jefe decidió que por precaución ya no asista a las reuniones o por lo menos hasta recuperarme, así que nos reuníamos en mi casa o me informaba las cosas por teléfono, pero desde hace una semana que me dijo que me relajara y me preocupara mas por el bebe y me adelanto la baja por maternidad, en resumen casi no tengo nada que hacer.

- Ya veo, pero no te preocupes una vez que me desocupe de todos estos papeleos iré a visitarte mas seguido- Tino y Edward charlaron un buen rato por teléfono.

A Tino le parecía una eternidad la espera para poder salir de compras, Berwald se había pasado los últimos 4 días en arduas reuniones con su jefe por lo que regresaba a casa a altas horas de la noche. El finlandés prefirió no avisarle que saldría con sus amigos de compras pues le parecía más divertido mostrarle la habitación ordenada.

Después del desayuno y de despedir a Berwald, tanto Tino como Peter se alistaron para ir de compras, Tino guardo su billetera, tomo un abrigo, la batería de móvil estaba baja por lo que prefirió no llevarlo, de todos modos seguramente hoy Su-san también llegaría tarde a casa y no se daría cuenta de su salida, miro el reloj y ni bien marco las 9 escucho un bocinazo que le anuncio la llegada de su amigo Edward.

- Hola Ed

- Hola Tino, espero que no te moleste pero Ely le comento a Lily y ella también quiso venir.

- No por mi no hay problema, Hola Ely, Lily, Raivis, Feliks, gracias por venir- Saludaba Tino muy contento haciendo un gesto con la mano- déjame sacar el auto para ir mas cómodos

- Claro como gustes

Edward llevo en su coche a Ely y a Feliks, mientras Tino llevaba con el a los niños, llegaron al centro comercial sin ningún problema.

- Si que es grande ¿Por donde comenzamos? – decía Lily mirando el directorio de tiendas

- No tengo ni idea, después de todo la habitación esta prácticamente vacía

- Entonces primero vayamos por ropa y luego por accesorios- decía Ely

- Vayamos a esta primero, parece ser la mas grande- decía Ed señalando una plaqueta que decía Babyland

- Si vamos- decían al unisonó los niños. Se dirigieron todos juntos a la tienda, se sorprendieron al ver lo grande que era y lo muy organizada que estaba, Ely se guio por las señalizaciones para llevarlos a la sección de recién nacidos.

-Bueno comencemos, creo que debemos llevar como una docena de estas camisetas- decía Ely poniendo varios paquetes en el carrito- ¡Que preciosos gorritos! Debemos llevar unos cuantos de estos también

- Este se ve divino- comentaba Lily levantando uno rosa con encajes- ¿Sera un niño o una niña, Señor Tino?

- Hasta ahora no sabemos, de hecho creo que ni siquiera lo habíamos pensado

- Entonces tendremos que escoger cosas mas neutras ¿Qué tal esto?- Edward les mostraba un mameluco celeste con ovejitas

- Esa es la idea Ed, necesitaremos varios de esos- decía Elizabetha mientras tomaba otros modelos de pijamas

- La ropa para bebes es muy linda y muy costosa, miren el tamaño de este suéter es tan pequeñito y cuesta casi lo mismo que uno para mi- comentaba Lily mirando las etiquetas

- No te preocupes por eso Lily- decía Tino mientras veía la gran influencia que Vash tenia sobre su hermana y realmente el precio no le importaba pues tenia una gran cantidad de dinero en sus cuentas bancarias.

Se detuvieron bastante tiempo escogiendo ropa, luego se fueron a la sección de accesorios para buscar biberones, algunos artículos de aseo para después tomar un descanso a la hora del almuerzo

- ¿Qué creen que debamos comprar ahora?- decía Tino mirando el montón de bolsas con las que habían salido de tienda

- Necesitara una carriola para llevarlo a pasear, señor Tino

- Algunos muñecos de felpa, un pony rosa tal vez y algunos adornos para la habitación- decía Feliks mientras tomaba su gaseosa de fresa

- Necesitara juguetes – decía muy contento Peter

- Un móvil y algunos sonajeros- comento Raivis

- Una silla para el auto, una pañalera, umm…- decía Edward haciendo cuentas con los dedos de todas las cosas que aun les faltaba comprar

- Muy bien, vamos andando, aun debemos comprar un montón de cosas- decía Elizabetha al ver que ya todos habían terminado su comida

Se pasaron un buen rato escogiendo la carriola, la pañalera y la silla para el auto, con tantos modelos y opiniones diferentes costaba mucho decidirse, luego se dirigieron todos juntos al sector de juguetes para alegría de los mas chicos.

- Mira Raivis, que lindo- decía Lily tomando un conejo

- Pensándolo bien, como que creo que en vez del pony deberíamos llevar este unicornio con cola de arcoíris – decía Feliks mientras ponía dicho juguete en el carro

Mientras Edward y Elizabetha escogían un móvil para la cuna, Tino miraba entre los muñecos de felpa, buscaba algo especial, algo que pudiese usar como distracción cuando el bebe este aburrido o asustado, entre los animalitos vio una muñeca de trapo que le llamo mucho la atención, le recordaba a esas muñecas antiguas que las madres solían hacer para sus niñas con restos de genero, tenia los cabellos de lana amarilla lo suficientemente largos como para peinar, los ojitos un par de botones, un vestido verde con falda y canesú bordados, era simple y adorable, la tomo entre sus manos para observarla con mas detenimiento, al hacerlo vio al frente a una pequeña niña rubia sentada en el piso alfombrado jugando con esa muñeca.

- Tino, Tino ¿Estas bien? – decía Edward que le había sujetado del hombro para sacudirlo un poco

- Si ¿Qué pasa?- contestaba Tino tratando de ubicarse en la situación

- Te decía que no estamos seguros de cual llevar si el móvil con estrellas o el de animales

- El con estrellas me parece que ira mejor- decía Tino mirando a Elizabetha que sostenía ambos modelos

- Seguro que te sientes bien estabas como ausente, con la mirada perdida

- No te preocupes, solo me distraje un poco

- Para mi que ya esta cansado, ya son más de las 7:30 y hemos estado caminado todo el día, creo que ya tenemos todo lo indispensable, así que mejor vamos volviendo a casa- decía Elizabetha mientras les daba un abrazo – Ya vendrás con Berwald por algunas cosillas que les falten

- Si tienes razón Ely debe ser la fatiga, ya es hora de irnos, me gustaría que todo este en la habitación del bebe antes de que Su-san llegue a casa, vayamos a las cajas a cancelar todo esto- decía mientras ponía la muñeca en el carrito.

Acomodaron todas las cajas y bolsas en los autos, esta vez Edward y Feliks serian lo conductores querían que Tino descansara, el viaje de retorno fue muy tranquilo y rápido. Ni bien Tino abrió la puerta principal fue aplastado por el abrazo protector de Berwald

- ¿Donde 'stabas? T' busque toda la tard' pensé q' te había pasado algo malo

- Hola Su-san, fui de compras con los chicos

- Edward Me sorprende d' ti, q' seas tan descuidado, como permitist' que T'no saliera en 'ste estado, pudo haberle pasado cualquier cosa, pued' enfermarse o lastimarse- El tono de voz de Berwald era alto y claramente podía notarse enojo en el, además que aun mantenía a Tino abrazado como si alguien quisiera arrebatárselo

- Tipo, como que estas exagerando por un simple paseo por el centro comercial, Tipo tranquilo- Berwald solamente le dirigió la mirada a Feliks- Creo que mejor vamos a descargar las cosas del auto

- Si vamos niños, ayudemos a Tío Feliks- decía Elizabetha sacando a todos

- Berwald, estas exagerando, no iba a pasar nada, estábamos con Elizabetha y Feliks, creo que los tres podemos cuidar muy bien de Tino

- NO d'bieron haber salido, no había necesidad, yo podía haber h'cho cualquier cosa q' T'no necesitara

- Un momento- decía Tino empujando un poco a Berwald para que lo soltara- No tienes por que regañar a Edward, yo le pedí que me acompañara, la idea fue mía desde el principio

- P'ro T'no, tu no tienes por q' hacer nada, para eso 'stoy yo, dime q' necesitas y yo t' lo traigo, tu tienes q' q'darte aquí tranquilo y a salvo- trataba de explicarse Berwald con un tono de voz algo mas bajo

- Ya basta, estoy harto- Edward noto la molestia en el tono de voz de Tino, por lo que prefirió dejarlos solos para que arreglen sus problemas- Estoy harto de que pienses que me romperé los dedos al lavar los platos, o que me cortaré al hacer la comida o me desmayaré al abrir una ventana

-P'ro T'no yo nunca he hecho algo así, solo quiero cuidart', no quiero q' t' pase nada malo, solo quiero q' t' quedes en casa tranquilo y cómodo, eres mi esposa quiero protegert'

- No es eso, estoy harto de que pienses que soy tu juguete que no puede decidir por su propia vida, que quieras encerrarme- Tino se llevo la mano a la sien estaba cansado y esta pelea con Berwald le estaba causando una jaqueca

- T'no yo …

- Y no quiero excusas ni justificaciones, prefiero irme a dormir- Se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo por las escaleras hacia la habitación

Berwald quiso seguirlo, pero cuando Tino estaba molesto era mejor dejarlo solo un rato, prefirió ir con Edward y disculparse.

Tino era una persona tranquila y pacifica nunca le gustaron las peleas y las discusiones, el discutir con Berwald le había causado un terrible dolor de cabeza, se recostó en la cama esperando que así disminuyera un poco, le dolía tanto y a eso se le sumaba la molestia que era inevitable que se le escaparan unas cuantas lagrimas.

Después de agradecerles por acompañar a Tino en sus compras y despedirse de todos Berwald fue a cenar con Peter y luego mando al niño a dormir mientras el ordenaba la cocina y meditaba en como arreglaría las cosas con su esposa, realmente no pensaba que hubiese actuado exageradamente, el era su esposo su deber era cuidar a su familia, todo lo hacia pensando en su bienestar, comprendía que la situación había puesto a Tino mas voluble y sensible, luego de mas de una hora de pensar en la manera mas adecuada de pedirse disculpas subió a la habitación, encendió las luces

- T'no- dijo suavemente, pero su esposa no dio respuesta, parecía estar profundamente dormido, por lo que se acerco un poco para intentar despertarlo, al hacerlo pudo ver la huellas de las lagrimas en su rostro y noto que la almohada estaba algo húmeda – llorast' por mi culpa, creo q' en vez d' protegerte solo t' hago daño

Berwald salió de la habitación se fue a la sala y tomo el teléfono

- Hola

- H'la Noruega, necesito q' m' hagas un favor …- una vez que termino de hablar con Noruega hizo otra llamada

- ¿Berwald, eres tu?

- Si señor, B'enas noches cambie d' opinión sobre lo del viaje, iré con usted

- Pero dijiste que querías estar con tu familia

- No s' preocup', ya hice algunos arr'glos

- Bueno si es así mañana temprano mando a alguien a recogerte

- Muchas gr'cias, hasta mañana

Berwald colgó el teléfono y se fue a la habitación de Peter, tomo una pequeña maleta y guardo un poco de ropa

- Peter despi'rta

- Si papá ¿que sucede?- respondía el niño mientras se tallaba los ojos

- Alista tus cosas, t' iras por unos días a la casa d' Inglaterra

- ¿Por qué y mi mamá?

- Yo d'bo ir d' viaje con mi j'fe, el tío Noruega cuidara d' tu mamá, ven a guardar tus cosas l' avisare a Arthur q' vas en camino

Mientras Suecia le avisaba a Inglaterra que le mandaría a Sealand por unos dias, Peter ya se encontraba con el abrigo bien puesto y la maleta en la mano. Berwald lo subió al auto y condujo hasta el aeropuerto para embarcarlo en el primer vuelo a Londres, al regresar a casa tomo una pluma y algo de papel para escribir una nota al finalizarla la doblo y escribió para: Finlandia, la dejo junto al reloj despertador de Tino con mucho sigilo y delicadeza guardo su equipaje y se fue a dormir en la habitación de Peter.

****

Me da vergüenza pedir disculpas por la tardanza, si ya se que mis escusas no sirven pero dejen me decir que fue inevitable mi tardanza (ya saben esas cosas que pasan en el trabajo, mis tramites para la titulación, las fiestas de fin de año, el gasolinazo que lanzo el gobierno, la escasez de azúcar, mis clases de postgrado, ya saben esa cosa de la vida)

Dedico este capitulo a todas las amantes del SuxFin, mis fieles lectoras que me tienen tanta paciencia y no abandonaron este fic, espero que la extensión del capitulo compense en algo los meses de espera.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, no quise ser muy dramática, ni exageradora y espero que no me haya salido así, también espero no haberme salido del personaje, en especial con Tino, no se exactamente como reaccionaría con tanta presión y hormonas encima. Como saben los que dejan reviews los contesto personalmente y trato siempre de utilizar las ideas que me dan, en especial para este cap quiero agradecer a **Claradeviantart** (como ya te dije en el cap anterior use tu idea de lo de la ropa de bebe, no es como lo sugeriste pero espero que te diviertas de todas formas) y a **Tsubasa Montaro** ( Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado el momento pasional del cap anterior, espero cubrir tus expectativas en este capitulo, bueno no solo las tuyas sino las de todos los lectores)

Avance del siguiente capitulo? Pues decidí titularlo "Y después de la Tormenta (Segunda parte)…", mentira es broma, pero aun no se como titularle y solo eso se me viene a la mente, algo se me ocurrirá.

Les agradezco a todas las que sugirieron un nombre para al bebe (como ya se habrán dado cuenta, será niña) ya tengo algunos tentativos pero aun pueden mandarme sus sugerencias, si pueden su significado y un porque.

Esperare ansiosa sus Reviews, con cualquier crítica, sugerencia, comentario, idea loca para el siguiente capitulo, tomatazo o lo que se les ocurra, ya saben será bien recibida y utilizada. Gracias por leer.

Cariños, Chibi Sakura-chan


	7. Detrás de las nubes

**Capitulo 7 "Detrás de las nubes grises siempre hay un sol brillante" **

Tino abrió sus ojos lentamente, respiro hondo y disfruto del agradable silencio que reinaba en el ambiente, miro a su costado y no encontró a Su-san.

- Seguramente debe estar abajo preparando el desayuno, creo que mejor me voy a ayudarlo y hablo con él antes de que Peter despierte- le hablaba a la pequeña perrita blanca que descansaba junto a sus pies, Tino se levanto y giro su cabeza para ver la hora se sorprendió al ver que ya pasaban de las 8:30, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue un nota con la caligrafía de Berwald escrita para él, la tomo, la desdoblo y leyó

Querido Finlandia:

Debo viajar de emergencia con mi jefe, mande a Peter con Arthur; No te preocupes Noruega y lo chicos cuidaran de ti, No te preocupes regresare pronto. Discúlpame no quiero hacerte sufrir nunca más.

Con cariño Suecia

Tino suspiro y volvió a meterse a la cama, ya no tenía ganas de levantarse de todos modos ya no valía la pena, sabía muy bien que algo andaba mal, Su-san nunca se refería a ellos como países siempre usaba sus nombres, tampoco se iría de viaje sin decirle a donde, cuánto tiempo y menos sin despedirse de él con un beso y un abrazo; prefirió volver a dormir.

- Esto es un mal sueño, cuando despierte todo volverá a la normalidad- se decía a si mismo mientras se tapaba con las mantas y volvía al mundo de los sueños

- Despierta dormilón.

- Ah, Noru ¿Cómo estas, que haces aquí?- contestaba Tino algo sorprendido

- Bien gracias, veníamos a ver como estabas y almorzar contigo, Ice y Dan están cocinando algo.

- Que amables, mejor voy a ayudarlos- decía Tino mientras se levantaba y junto a Noruega bajaba a la cocina.

- Hola – saludo alegremente Tino

- Hola Soumi, Oh por los dioses sí que estas gordito parece un globo.

- Idiota, boca floja- decía Noruega mientras le daba un fuerte pisotón a Dinamarca

- ¿Es incomodo Tino?- decía Islandia

- No pero es cuestión de acostumbrarse- decía Tino mientras acomodaba la mesa, disfrutaron una alegre y tranquila comida, en la que el finlandés se entero de los detalles del viaje de Berwald a países del tercer mundo para firmar tratados comerciales y de cooperación internacional, por lo que indicaban el viaje no debía durar más de diez días.

A Tino no le agradaba la idea de que Su-san este tan lejos sin poder despedirse y desearle que le vaya bien, pero por otro lado el estar unos días separados les ayudaría a pensar bien las cosas, Dinamarca sugirió que por comodidad debería mudarse unos días a su casa, pues tenía más habitaciones y según el al finlandés le haría bien cambiar de aires, así que por la tarde empaco algunas cosas para irse con sus parientes nórdicos.

Los primeros 2 días lo pasaron tranquilos, al tercer día Tino comenzó preocuparse por que Berwald aun no le había llamado, ni siquiera le había mandado un mail, cuando hablo con Peter se entero que Su-san lo había llamado como un par de veces para contarle como estaba y que también le había preguntado si Tino se encontraba bien.

Tino quedo muy triste después de eso, le pido a Arthur que cuidase de Peter por algunos días más, Su-san debía estar muy molesto y por eso no quería hablarle, pensaba

Los otros nórdicos, o por lo menos Noruega e Islandia notaron que algo debía haber pasado entre ellos y que eso comenzaba a afectarle a Tino que casi no tenía ganas para nada que no fuese sentarse junto al teléfono, parecía que los 10 días del viaje del sueco se les harían una eternidad.

Dinamarca tardo un poco más en darse cuenta, de hecho solo lo hizo cuando noto que Tino apenas y había probado su comida favorita, de hecho pensó que esa actitud se debía a que extrañaba al sueco.

- No te preocupes Noru, mañana llega Sve y veras como todo regresa a la normalidad- decía Dinamarca tratando de alentar a Noruega que había fallado nuevamente en sus intentos de animar a Tino

- Eso espero, pero lo que más me preocupa es que Su no haya llamado ni una sola vez hasta ahora

- Pero Noru eso es como pedirle peras al olmo, todos sabemos que una piedra habla más que ese sueco

- Si ya sé, pero aun así creo que debería llamar- mientras Noruega hablaba el teléfono comenzó a sonar- Buenas Noches- decía el noruego tomando el auricular – Hola Su ¿como has estado?

- y hablando del rey de Roma el burro se asoma- Dinamarca se calló por la mirada molesta que le lanzo el joven noruego

- En seguida te paso con Tino ¿Qué? ¿Qué no quieres molestarlo? Pero Suecia, esta extrañándote mucho- la mirada molesta de Noruega por el comentario del danés pasó rápidamente a una desconcertada - ¿Cuidarlo unos días más? Por nosotros no hay problema, pero habla con el está muy preocupado por ti – la mirada del noruego paso de confusa a preocupada muy rápidamente- Pero Berwald solo es un minuto y eso se lo puedes decir tu, Suecia…Suecia

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto curioso el danés

- La llamada se corto, me dijo que se le habían presentado algunos asuntos imprevistos, por lo que el viaje durara unos días más, que cuidemos de Tino mientras tanto, no quiso hablar con Fin por que a estas horas debe estar durmiendo y no quería interrumpirlo, que le digamos que el también lo extraña y que lo quiere mucho.

Ni Dinamarca ni Noruega sabían que decirle a Tino, sabían que la noticia no le gustaría, aun así subieron juntos hasta la habitación que Finlandia ocupaba. Lo encontraron observando por la ventana con las luces apagadas.

- Soumi ¿pasa algo malo?

- No, creo que no, escuche un ruido y eso me llamo la atención me pareció haber visto a alguien afuera

- Debió haber sido un gato o tal vez el viento nada que importe, porque no regresas a la cama Fin- decía Dinamarca mientras se acercaba a la ventana para cerrar las cortinas.

- Bueno Tino no sé como decirte esto pero… - Noruega suspiro, mientras ordenaba mentalmente sus palabras- Suecia llamo hace un rato y…

-¿Qué dijo? ¿Por qué no me comunicaron con él ?- preguntaba el pequeño finlandés con los ojos expectantes

- El no quería despertarte, tampoco pudimos hablar mucho, la calidad de la comunicación era pésima, dijo que se le presentaron unos contratiempos y que tardara unos días más en venir

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- Pregunto Tino con la voz quebrada y la cabeza agachada

- No me dijo exactamente, dijo que se apresuraría y que te extraña mucho

Tino se puso a sollozar, Noruega se sentó en la cama junto a él y lo abrazo, luego le pidió a Dinamarca que le trajera al finlandés un té de hierbas, el danés que se había quedado callado mirando la escena salió de la habitación muy rápidamente-

- Por favor Tino no llores, cálmate

- ¿Por qué Noru?¿Porqué Su-san no quiere hablar conmigo?- le pregunto con los ojos vidriosos

- No comiences a llorar por favor, no es que no quiera hablarte, pero como y era tarde no quería despertarte, ya sabes como son esos viajes con los jefes no dan tiempo ni para respirar.

Dinamarca regreso con una taza de té de hierbas caliente, se acomodo en la cama junto al finlandés e intento calmarlo, ya muy entrada la noche lograron hacer que se durmiera.

Al danés comenzó a desesperarle la situación no sabía que realmente había pasado para que Suecia decida irse de viaje tan repentinamente, tampoco sabía como ayudar a Tino, que cada día se veía peor, realmente la ausencia del sueco le hacía mucho daño, comía a regañadientes y casi solo por cumplir, de noche se oían pasos en su habitación por lo que era seguro que tampoco dormía bien, de día se sentaba en el sofá con la vista perdida mientras acariciaba monótonamente a su perrito blanco. Movió todos sus contactos e informantes para encontrar al sueco, pues estaba seguro de que al cerrar las cortinas de la habitación del finlandés había visto algo moverse entre los arbustos y no era un simple gato.

- Hola Noruega

- Hola Estonia ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien gracias, me entere que Tino esta con ustedes y quería saber si puedo ir a visitarlo en la tarde.

- Claro no hay ningún problema, tu visita lo alegrará un poco, te estaremos esperando.

Por la tarde después de almorzar Noruega e Islandia se pusieron a preparar algunas golosinas para su visita, habían preferido no contarle a Tino que Edward vendría a verlo, aunque le preguntaron si quería ayudarles en la cocina, pero últimamente andaba muy desganado y prefirió quedarse en la sala viendo televisión.

Ding Dong

- Estonia qué bueno que viniste, no sabes cuánto me alegra que estés aquí

- Hola Noruega ¿Cómo han estado?

- Preocupados por Tino, hace como 4 días que Berwald nos llamo indicando que su viaje duraría un poco más de lo planeado y eso lo ha dejado muy triste, espero que tu visita lo anime un poco – le comentaba el noruego mientras se dirigían a la sala

- Hola Tino – dijo Edward en un tono alegre aunque un poco más alto de lo normal pues el mencionado estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su llegada.

- Edward – dijo mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos y rompía en llanto

- Tranquilo Fin, ya verás como las cosas se arreglan pronto – decía el joven estonio sujetando a su amigo

- Ed, Su-san ya no me quiere, ya no le importo

- Tino sabes que eso no es cierto, Suecia te quiere mucho, tu eres todo para el- le decía mientras se sentaban en el sofá

- Todo es por culpa de mi imprudencia… he sido un tonto

- No es culpa de nadie, solo están confundidos, ambos necesitan pensar mejor las cosas – Edward realmente no sabía que mas decirle a su amigo, se limito a acariciar su cabello e intentar reconfortarlo, quizás estar ahí para él y dejarlo desahogarse era lo mejor que podía hacer en un momento así, después de todo nunca había sido muy bueno para las cosas sentimentales.

Tino lloro en el hombro de Edward lo que según Noruega fue una eternidad, tanto que se quedo dormido, entre Estonia y Noruega se las arreglaron para cargarlo hasta la habitación y recostarlo en la cama.

- Tranquilo, descansa – le decía suavemente Edward mientras le acomodaba las frazadas.

- Realmente creo que le hacía falta desahogarse, parecía que estaba reteniendo todo es llanto estas 2 semanas, hace varios días que no lo veo dormir tan tranquilo como ahora – comentaba Noruega mientras le acomodaba a Tino un par de mechones de cabello – Edward ¿Tu sabes lo que paso con ellos?

- No todo pero si una buena parte de la historia y realmente creo que es una exageración llegar a todo esto

Mientras tomaban un café Estonia le conto a Noruega todo lo que sabía.

-…preferí dejarlos arreglar su cosas solos, me fui con los demás para ayudar a descargar todo lo que compramos en unos minutos Berwald se nos unió, muy amablemente me pidió que lo disculpara, me dijo que cuando se trata de proteger a Tino a veces actúa de manera muy impulsiva, sin pensar, luego nos agradeció por cuidarlo y ayudarlo con su compras; nos fuimos rápido porque no queríamos tener problemas con Vash por regresar con su hermanita muy tarde- Edward le dio un sorbo a su taza de café y luego suspiro- Si no me equivoco y por lo que me conto Peter cenaron sin Tino, luego Suecia acostó al niño y ya muy tarde lo despertó para mandarlo con Inglaterra.

- Bueno a mí también me llamo muy tarde, creo que poco después de media noche, lo que aun no comprendo es porque decidió irse

- Hasta donde entiendo Berwald estaba exagerando demasiado con eso de cuidar a Tino, seguramente al estar Tino tan molesto con el asunto no midió sus palabras y Suecia lo malinterpreto todo.

- Ya veo Su se fue para poder pensar mejor las cosas

- Es lo más probable, ya es muy tarde, será mejor que me vaya retirando

Noruega acompaño a Estonia a la puerta y luego espero a que Dinamarca para contarle todo lo que sabía de la situación.

- Entonces eso fue lo que paso entre esos dos, si será tonto ese sueco – decía el danés mientras miraba por la ventana que daba al jardín

- Una tontería que ya paso a mayores- decía el noruego con un suspiro de cansancio

- Ya es tarde Noru, vayamos a dormir tal vez mañana mejoren las cosas – decía Dinamarca mientras se disponía a salir de la cocina

Los rayos del débil sol de invierno iluminaban las calles de Copenhague, Dinamarca caminaba alegremente por una de las calles más céntricas, entro en un hotel muy conocido y lujoso, se dirigió al ascensor

- Buenos días señor ¿a qué piso?

- Buen día, busco la habitación 1205

- es una suite, está en el piso 12- decía el encargado presionando el botón – saliendo del ascensor a la derecha

Dinamarca siguió las instrucciones del ascensorista y toco el timbre de la habitación, nadie contestaba esperaba que su departamento de inteligencia le haya dado la información correcta, ya no podía ver a Tino tan triste.

- Bu'nos días ¿Q' haces tú aquí?- decía un muy somnoliento y sorprendido Suecia

- Buenos días Sve, bueno es mi país, mi capital, creo que la pregunta correcta es ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Hum… Es q' llegue 'n la madrugada y no quer'a molestar a nadie asi q' me vin' directo aquí

- No mientas, se que la habitación lleva 5 días ocupada, tengo buenos informantes y buena vista como para distinguirte entre los arbustos

- Pasa d' una vez, no quiero d'scutir 'n la puerta- decía el sueco con resignación mientras le daba campo a su amigo para entrar a la suite – aun no d'sayuno ¿quieres com'r algo? – decía mientras tomaba el teléfono para llamar al servicio

- un café para acompañarte, vamos Sve siéntate y hablemos; se que esa cara de trasnochado que traes es porque anoche estuviste espiando mi casa hasta la madrugada, además no es la primera vez que lo haces, el día que llamaste para pedirnos que cuidemos a Tino unos días más lo hiciste de desde mi jardín ¿no es asi?

- P'ro q' dices, D'namarca reserv' la habitación desd' hace 5 días p'ro llegue anoche – decía Berwald intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

- Vamos Berwald eso no te lo cree nadie, acabemos con los cuentos, ve lávate la cara y vayamos a casa Tino te espera.

- No puedo, el 'sta mejor con usted's, 'l no m' necesita, solo l' hago daño.

- Pero de qué rayos estás hablando, Tino está sufriendo mucho por tu ausencia, te extraña, Estonia nos conto algo del lio que se armaron por una tontería.

- ¿Tont'ria? Como pued's decir q' preocuparme por 'l y cuidarlo es una tont'ria

- No Berwald, no me refiero a eso, solo creo que exageraste un poco con eso y bueno como Tino está más susceptible que nunca pues se puso a llorar y tu no debiste darle tanta importancia al asunto.

- Hablas c'mo si fuese algo muy insignificante, claro c'mo tu no lo has visto llorar toda l' tard' sin consuelo y no sab's ni por q' llora ni menos c'mo calmarlo, tú no has pasado las noches 'n vela preocupado por q' la fiebre no l' baja y la tos no l' deja dormir – Berwald elevo un poco su tono de voz, no es que estuviera molesto solo necesitaba expresarse y dejar salir sus sentimientos no entendía por qué para todos el preocuparse por Tino era una exageración

- Sve te entiendo, se lo mucho que amas a Fin y lo estresante que se pone la situación, se que a veces Tino puede parecer mucho más débil y frágil de lo que es en realidad, de hecho cuando se lo propone es muy fuerte y tu mejor que nadie debes saber eso, pero aun así debes recordar darle su espacio e independencia- el danés hizo una pausa para acomodar sus ideas- No es que quiera echarte la culpa pero a mí también me ha tocado ver lo mal que ha puesto todo esto a Fin, ha estado muy triste todo el día pegado al teléfono esperando que lo llames, el no saber nada de ti en tantos días lo ha deprimido un poco, no tiene muchas ganas de comer y casi no duerme de noche por que esta vista a la ventana con el móvil cerca.

-¿No 'sta molesto conm'go?

- No, te extraña demasiado, ve a verlo

- Creo q' fui muy precipitado 'n mis acciones, nunca quise q' s' sintiera mal por mi culpa, 's lo q' menos deseo, quiero verlo ya no aguanto 'star sin él.

Tino se tallo un poco los ojos para ayudarse a despertar, había dormido tan bien como no lo hacía en varias noches, Hana-tamago estaba caminando a su alrededor, seguramente tenía hambre, se levanto, se lavo la cara y se cambio de ropa, fue a la cocina ya eran casi las 9:30 de la mañana y no había nadie, miro con detenimiento y encontró una nota pegada al refrigerador que decía:

Fin: Norge y Dan se fueron a reuniones de trabajo desde muy temprano. Salí al súper volveré dentro de un rato, prepárate lo que gustes para desayunar. Ice-kun

Tino se sirvió un poco de cereal con leche y le dio a su mascota algunas croquetas, mientras lavaba el servicio saco a si mascota un rato al jardín y luego subió a su habitación, hizo su cama y se recostó en ella, se sentía cansado, extrañaba su cama, su casa, la risa de Peter, los abrazos de Su-san, no le importaba lo que había pasado solo deseaba estar con el y que le diga que lo quería.

Su fiel mascota se le acerco batiendo la cola, Tino se acomodo de costado dándole la espalda a la puerta, la acaricio un poco, luego la perrita se fue y regreso con una pelota que acomodo en la mano del finlandés

- Oh Hana-tamago, hoy no quiero, no tengo ganas, ve a jugar con Puffin – la perrita parecía en desacuerdo con la propuesta de su amo, por lo que se puso a jalar la manga de la camisa de Tino y a ladrar de rato en rato – por favor detente, no quiero salir de la cama

- No cr'o q' quedarte todo el día 'n la cama sea algo saludable

- Ahora si estoy mal – pensaba Tino- lo extraño tanto que ya estoy escuchando voces- Hana-tamago se ponía cada vez más insistente.

- No seas una chica malcriada, si te portas bien jugare contigo mas tarde, ahora no quiero.

Hana-tamago dejo de jalar su camisa y se fue corriendo a los pies de Berwald a jalar su pantalón como indicándole que se acercara, el sueco moría de ganas por abrazar a Tino, besarlo, decirle cuanto lo amaba y que sentía haber actuado de esa manera, pero Tino parecía no haberle oído, ni siquiera se había movido para cambiar de posición y si aun estaba molesto.

La perrita era muy insistente, continuaba jalando su pantalón; Berwald se acerco silenciosamente, se recostó en la cama, lo abrazo, acaricio suavemente su mejilla y le dio un beso- Siento haberm' ido y lamento mucho no habert' llamado 'n todo 'ste tiempo, m' disculpas.

- Su-san – Tino giro un poco para confirmar que era el sueco el que lo abrazaba, inevitablemente la vista se le hizo nublosa y comenzó a llorar – Su-san te extrañe mucho, no sabía qué hacer, no quiero que me dejes nunca mas

- No lo hare, T'no – Berwald lo sujeto con un poco mas de fuerza, lo acomodo para sentarlo, con su mano derecha giro un poco su rostro para darle un beso en la mejilla y secar así algunas lagrimas – ya no llores, q' t' parece si salimos a dar una vuelta y hablamos

- Si vamos - decia Tino mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa, Berwald lo ayudo a levantarse de la cama y espero a que se abrigara lo suficiente como para salir.

Caminaron en silencio un rato tomados de la mano.

- Disculpam' p'ro m' preocupo mucho por ti y nu'stro bebe, no quiero q' nada malo vuelva a suc'der, la pase muy mal cuando 'stuviste 'n el hospital.

- A mí tampoco me gusto estar allí y menos estar enfermo, me sentía muy mal no quiero volver al hospital por algo así jamás, por eso también me cuido, me abrigo y descanso cuando es necesario, evito los esfuerzos bruscos, trato de alimentarme lo mejor que puedo, me gustaría que confíes un poco más en mí

- Confió 'n ti, p'ro no puedo evitarlo, t' quiero d'masiado, 'stos últimos días fu'ron una tortura para mí quería 'star contigo, p'ro tenía miedo de q' tu siguieras molesto. Esa noche fui a disculparm' p'ro tu 'stabas profundamente dormido y s' notaba q' habías llorado, simplemete no supe q' más hacer

- Lloré porque se me junto todo, rabia, confusión, cansancio y el discutir me causo una jaqueca. Yo también fui muy brusco no medí mis palabras, lo siento

- Q' t' parece si nos vamos al c'ntro comercial, paseamos y comemos algo, dentro d' poco será hora d' almorzar y por lo q' s' desde q' llegaste casi no saliste d' tu habitación.

- Eso me recuerda que no hemos acomodado las cosas que compramos el otro día en la habitación del bebe

- Si p'ro cual 's el apuro, lo podemos hacer mañana o mejor pasado, a Peter l' encantara la idea, hoy solo quiero pasarla cont'go

Después de almorzar se fueron a pasear por las tiendas para bebes, Berwald precia muy emocionado con la idea y por lo que noto Tino su esposo parecía dispuesto a vaciar la tienda entera si era necesario.

- Berwald puedo preguntarte algo

- Dim'

-¿Qué te gustaría que sea?

- ¿Q' sea q'?

- El bebe, tontín

- Hum… no lo había p'nsado, no s' creo q' con que nazca sano y sea un bebe tan lindo como tu seré f'liz … ¿A ti q' t' gustaría?

- Tampoco estoy seguro, las niñas son lindas y tiernas, pero un niño también es lindo y puede llevarse bien con Peter, creo que opino lo mismo que tu mientras sea un bebe lleno de salud seré muy feliz, Mira qué bonito esto, me gusta voy a llevar uno- decía Tino mientras ponía un edredón en su carro de compras.

****

Me da vergüenza pedir disculpas por la tardanza, si ya sé que mis escusas no sirven pero quiero agradecer a los fieles lectores de esta historia que esperan pacientes cada capítulo, por más lento que sea.

Dedico este capítulo a todas y todos los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic, dar una opinión al respecto, sugerir cosas y que aun me tienen tanta paciencia y no abandonaron este fic, espero que la extensión del capítulo compense en algo la espera.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, no quise ser muy dramática, ni exageradora y espero que no me haya salido así, trate de seguir la línea del capítulo anterior

Un adelanto del siguiente capítulo? Creo que el próximo será el último del fic pues ya casi solo falta el nacimiento del bebe, ¿como reaccionaran Berwald y Peter?, ¿que nombre querrá ponerle Tino? Estas y otras interrogantes se resolverán en el siguiente capítulo titulado: … (No les digo porque es sorpresa)

Les agradezco a todas las que sugirieron un nombre para al bebe (como ya se habrán dado cuenta, será niña) ya tengo algunos tentativos pero aun pueden mandarme sus sugerencias, si pueden su significado y un porqué.

Como saben los que dejan reviews los contesto personalmente y trato siempre de utilizar las ideas que me dan, esperare ansiosa sus Reviews, con cualquier crítica, sugerencia, comentario, idea loca para el siguiente capítulo, tomatazo o lo que se les ocurra, ya saben será bien recibida y utilizada. Gracias por leer.

Cariños, Chibi Sakura-chan


	8. Y cuando nadie lo esperaba

Cap. 8 Y cuando nadie lo esperaba

Berwald siguió las instrucciones de la enfermera para llegar al cunero, a través del gran ventanal se podían ver muchas cunas casi todas llenas de niños.

- Mira papá, es aquel del segunda fila, el tercero contando desde la izquierda – decía un entusiasmado hombre de unos 30 años que hablaba con un hombre mayor

Berwald los escucho un rato y se dio cuenta de que no sabia cual de todos eso era su bebe, miró con detenimiento las cunas tratando de reconocer algún rasgo que distinga a su hijo, descarto a los niños pelirrojos, castaños o morenos para concentrarse en los rubios.

- Disculpe señor, lo vi desde hace un buen rato contemplando al los bebitos, no es hora de visitas, pero creo que puedo hacer una excepción, pase.

- Gr'cias – le dijo el sueco a la amable señora.

- ¿Primerizo, verdad? Ni siquiera debe saber cual de todos es el suyo ¿no es cierto?

- Si, como lo supo.

- Por su mirada jovencito, créame 25 años en esta sección no pasan en vano – guio a Berwald hasta un escritorio, tomo un cuaderno – veamos cual es ¿Apellidos, del a madre y del padre?

- Madre… Väinämöinen y 'l mío Oxentierna.

- Ah… ya veo, enseguida lo llevo, primero póngase esta bata y lávese sus manos por favor.

- Si – Berwald cogió la bata que le ofrecía la enfermera y la obedeció.

- ¿Listo? Venga por acá – la enfermera lo llevo por el pasillo pasando de lado el cunero, llegaron hasta el final del pasillo solo quedaban 2 puertas, una con el letrero de "cuidados intensivos" y la otra con "cuidados intermedios"; a Berwald le preocupaba la noticia que le esperaba al entrar por alguna de esas puertas, ese instante se le hizo interminable.

- No se preocupe Señor Oxentierna – le dijo la enfermera tomando su mano para reconfortarlo y con la otra abriendo la puerta de cuidados intermedios, dentro habían varias incubadoras, lo llevaron hasta una cercana a la puerta.

- Señor Oxentierna, ella es su muñequita.

- ¿Es una niña?- Berwald se acerco al plástico para verla mejor, tenia un brazalete rosa, era tan pequeña realmente parecía una muñeca, lo que mas le sorprendía era el gran parecido que tenía con Tino, su sonrisa apacible al dormir, la misma nariz, su cabello rubio y lacio.

- No se preocupe, como nació antes de tiempo necesita ganar peso y desarrollar un poco antes de poder salir de esta sala, la Dra. Harper dijo que considerando lo especial de su caso esta en muy buenas condiciones.

- Es tan pequeñita, s' ve tan frágil, s' parece tanto a su mamá, 's como si fuera un sueño.

- ¿Le gustaría cargarla un rato?, por lo que se al principio estaban tan ocupado en estabilizar sus signos vitales y luego la trajeron aquí, que su madre ni siquiera pudo verla – decía la enfermera con una amable sonrisa.

- M' gustaría, p'ro no quiero lastimarla o algo así.

- Yo le indicare como, es su papá usted nunca le haría daño, mire acomode sus brazos así – la enfermera puso una franela sobre los brazos del sueco para luego acomodar en ellos a una niña durmiente.

- Hola, soy tu papá – suavemente le acaricio la mejilla con un dedo, la pequeña se movió, Berwald se inclino un poco para besar su mejilla y susurrarle – Bu'nas noches princesa.

La bebita se despertó sorprendiendo a su padre con una mirada tierna y dulce como la de su madre pero con…

- Que bonita mirada, creo que saco el mismo color de ojos que usted.

- Si creo q' si, los de su madre son violetas – comentaba el joven sueco mientras su hija se acomodaba para volver a dormir.

- Ya es hora de regresarla a su unidad – la enfermera la tomo suavemente y la acomodo en la incubadora – ya sabe como se va ha llamar, para registrarlo en su brazalete.

- Aun no 'stamos seguros, ni siquiera sabíamos q' iba a ser.

- No hay problema, tómense su tiempo, ya es muy tarde váyase a descansar.

- Muchas gracias – Berwald le hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de despedida, salió de la sala dejo la bata en el perchero junto al escritorio y salió del ambiente.

- Un nombre d' niña- se dijo así mismo mientras caminaba con rumbo a la habitación de su esposa, con todo lo que había pasado no pensó en eso, tendría que hablar con Peter, puede que el si pensara en algo después de todo fue su idea desde un principio, pues no pensaba tomar muy en serio las opciones de Tino o por lo menos no lo haría si se salía con algo como lo de Hana-tamago.

Entro en la habitación, Tino dormía profundamente, lo cubrió bien con las mantas y se fue a la salida del hospital, pensó que era mejor regresar a casa y volver en la mañana temprano con Peter.

¿Dónde estaba? No estaba seguro, era un lugar raro, aunque tal vez no tanto el era el que se sentía raro, era como si hubiera un vacio, le faltaba algo, intento sentarse para ver mejor el lugar en el que se encontraba, estaba muy débil como para hacerlo, casi no tenia fuerzas, el esfuerzo lo mareo un poco y prefirió volver a recostarse.

El ambiente era silencioso, gris y confuso, estaba muy bien arropado y aun así sentía algo como frio, llevo sus manos a su vientre, al hacerlo sintió un poco de dolor y preocupación, su vientre estaba considerablemente más plano que en los días anteriores además parecía que tenía una venda ¿Qué había pasado con su bebe? Intento recordar, repasar en su mente los acontecimientos del día.

Había despertado temprano, preparo el desayuno junto a su esposo, pasaron un alegre y tranquilo momento con su hijo, de hecho por la mañana no había pasado nada fuera de lo normal, realizó sus tareas domesticas como de costumbre, haber en la tarde pensó, pues su marido e hijo llevaron a Hana-Tamago a su cita con el veterinario, ahora que lo pensaba ese fue el ultimo momento que los vio, estaba algo fatigado y prefirió quedarse en casa, recordaba haber tomado un siesta, poco después despertó con mas energías y se fue a la habitación de bebe, últimamente le gustaba pasar la tardes allí, se puso a ordenar algunos paquetes y cosas que habían comprado hace un par de días .

Acomodó algunas cobijas y pijamas en el armario, luego se dedicó a acomodar algunos cuadros en las paredes, uno de los cuadros tenia hadas no le sorprendía pues era un regalo que le mando Inglaterra y eso le recordó que hace algún tiempo Noruega le regaló una figura de porcelana de un hada pensativa sentada en un tronco, pensó que se vería muy bien en el estante donde había puesto cuentos infantiles, Dinamarca le había regalado una gran colección de Hans Christian Andersen y Estados Unidos también le había dado un montón de cuentos de Disney ilustrados, tendría bastante que leerle al bebe a la hora de dormir, mientras ordenaba los libros recordó que le faltaba algo nórdico, algunas fabulas o cuentos finlandeses, y por que no algunas historias suecas o de vikingos, algo de los dioses nórdicos, sabía que tenia excelentes libros de ese tipo en el sótano de la casa, los buscaría cuando vaya por la hada de porcelana.

Mientras terminaba de ordenar las cosas sintió una especie de calambre en el vientre, recodaba haber bajado a la cocina por algo caliente para beber, luego se fue directo al sótano hacia bastante tiempo que no entraba allí, buscó lo que necesitaba entre varios cajones primero encontró el hada después un libro de historias de los dioses nórdicos, se puso a hojear el libro y a leer algunos relatos de Odín, Loki, Freiya, Figg, de rato en rato volvía a sentir ese dolor punzante que se irradiaba hacia la parte baja, era muy fugaz y tal como venia desaparecía, tal vez el bebe estaba algo inquieto, había crecido bastante y ya no tenia espacio para moverse como antes se le ocurrió pensar, continuo con su búsqueda aunque el dolor se hacia mas constante, le faltaba encontrar el libro de cuentos finlandeses, sabía que debía estar en una de las 3 cajas del estante de arriba, puso una banqueta para alcanzarlas, estiró los brazos pero le faltaban unos centímetros, a simple vista no había un banqueta mas alta, el mueble parecía muy solido si pisaba en el estante podría alcanzarlas sin problemas, tomo la primera caja pero no encontró e libro en ella, volvió a pisar el estante para tomar la segunda caja, pero esta vez los calambre eran mas fuertes tanto que le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayo al piso.

Fue una suerte que el mueble no se le cayera encima, pero el movimiento brusco causo que se le cayeran un montón de cajas, casi no podía moverse, estaba atrapado entre un libros, implementos deportivos y un montón de cosas antiguas. No sabia que hacer estaba asustado, no tenía idea de cómo salir y menos de cómo avisarle a Su-san, trato de calmarse un poco y estar atento a cualquier ruido que delate la llegada de su esposo e hijo.

El dolor iba en aumento y a eso se le sumaba el dolor en la pierna, la espalda y su brazo izquierdo que recibió el impacto de la caída, todo estaba muy silencioso, parecía que no habían regresado aun, respiro hondo para aliviarse un poco, de todas formas Su-san lo buscaría por toda la casa para encontrarlo, intento moverse un poco para tratar de salir, pero el dolor era cada vez mas constante y fuerte, se hacia insoportable, no podía recordar cuanto tiempo estuvo esperando pero cuando ya no podía resistir mas escucho el ladrido de su mascota anunciando su llegada, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas grito para llamar la atención de su esposo, aun podía ver claramente su rostro preocupado y asustado haciendo a un lado las cajas, libros y otras cosas, para luego alzarlo con delicadeza y llevarlo hasta el auto mientras le decía que se tranquilizará, que todo estaría bien, que lo llevaría al hospital.

El hospital, ese era el lugar en el que se encontraba, pero en donde se encontraba su bebe, movió un poco la cabeza para ver si había una cuna cerca a su cama pero no la encontró, intento repasar los acontecimientos que pasaron después de que su esposo lo llevará al auto, pero era inútil todo era confuso, estaba muy cansado, seguramente Su-san estaría en estos momentos averiguando el estado de su bebe, cerro los ojos para tratar de imaginar como sería, que color de ojos tendría, sería un niño o una niña, poco a poco se dejo llevar al mundo de los sueños.

Berwald llego casa pasadas las 3 de la madrugada, la casa esta en completo silencio Peter dormía en su habitación junto a la pequeña Hana-Tamago, fue directamente a su habitación, se cambio de ropa y se metió a la cama, aunque había tenido un día muy agitado no podía dormir, tenia demasiado cosas en la cabeza, tanto en que pensar, en tan solo unas horas toda su vida había cambiado, despertó en un día como cualquier otro, paso una mañana tranquila, en la tarde salió con su hijo y su mascota, su esposa prefirió quedarse en casa a descansar. Después de ir al veterinario dejo que Peter decidiera que hacer, no quería que el niño se sintiera desplazado con su madre esperando al bebe y en especial con los problemas que tuvieron al retornar de su viaje a Egipto lo habían descuidado un poco, jugaron un rato en los videojuegos y luego se fueron a la juguetería el niño había ahorrado algo de dinero para comprarle un regalo a su nuevo hermanito, se pasaron horas en eso pues Peter no podía decidirse, ya casi al atardecer regresaron a casa, su fiel mascota anuncio su llegada y casi inmediatamente escucho el angustioso grito de su esposa.

Corrió al sótano y encontró a Tino sepultado entre un montón de cosas, libros, cajas, desesperadamente se abrió paso entre todas esas cosas, su amada esposa se veía muy mas casi se encogía de dolor, con mucho cuidado y delicadeza logro cargarlo, subió por las escaleras, trato de mantener la calma no quería que Peter y menos su esposa se asustaran, le encargo al niño que se quedara en casa y llamará por teléfono a la Dra. Harper para avisarle que iban en camino al hospital.

Tino estaba muy adolorido y preocupado, quería hacer algo para ayudarlo pero no sabía que exactamente, intento tranquilizarlo un poco.

- No t' preocupes T'no todo ira bien – le dijo mientras Peter abría las puertas del auto y el acomodaba a su esposa en el asiento trasero.

- Su, me duele mucho, tengo miedo – decía el finlandés entre quejidos

- Tranquilo F'n, t' llevo al hospital, trata d' descansar, para q' no t' duela tanto – le dijo mientras tomaba su mano para acariciarla y darle un pequeño beso

- Su-san no me dejes, tengo miedo es un dolor horrible – le dijo en cuanto soltó su mano para acomodarlo en el asiento y asegurarlo con el cinturón de seguridad, aun que le dolía dejarlo solo atrás, corrió al asiento del piloto y se puso en marcha.

Condujo en dirección al hospital lo más veloz que pudo, al llegar la Dra. Harper y su tío los esperaban, todo lo que paso después fue muy rápido, oyó a alguien gritar que lo preparen para quirófano, vio que el doctor Harper tomo la mano de Tino para intentar calmarlo mientras se lo llevaban en una camilla hacia una puerta que decía solo personal autorizado. Una enfermera se acerco a Berwald para decirle que podía esperar en unas bancas a un costado, al principio entraron muchos doctores y enfermeras luego todo quedo tranquilo.

Silencio, insoportable y desesperante después de lo que parecía ser siglos el Dr. Harper salió, Berwald no entendía como eso hombre podía tener siempre ese semblante tan calmo y sereno.

- Señor Oxentierna, su hijo nos conto por teléfono que Tino se cayo ¿No es así?

- Creo q' si, el niño y yo salimos, el s' quedo solo 'n casa cuando volví lo encontré en 'l sótano enterrado entre un montón d' cosas

- Ya veo, Lisa y el equipo están realizando una cesárea de emergencia, los neonatologos esperan al bebe para atenderlo, pero…– el doctor suspiro, parecía cansado – la caída le causo a Tino una hemorragia interna, ya mandamos a pedir sangre al banco de sangre, pero el procedimiento nos obliga a pedir un donante.

- Doctor por T'no daría mi vida si 's nec'sario, dígame q' debo hacer.

El doctor llamo a una enfermera que se encargo de llevar a Berwald hasta el banco de sangre, una vez allí una doctora se ocupo de hacerle una pequeña revisión antes de comenzar con el procedimiento, mientras tanto le hacían varias preguntas, al finalizar le pidieron que se recueste un rato, uno de los encargados de llevar los paquetes a quirófano regreso y le avisaron que todo había salido bien, que habían llevado al bebe a al cunero y que su esposa ya estaba en la sala de recuperación. La encargada reviso que Berwald se encontrara en buenas condiciones luego le hizo el favor de averiguar el numero de la habitación a la que trasladarían a Tino y le indico como llegar a neonatología.

Después de tantas cosas solo le quedaba pensar en un nombre para la niña, algo bonito, Celin? Había escuchado ese nombre en un video musical de un cántate muy popular de su país, Erika? No se oía mal y ese cantante estaba muy de moda, o tal vez algo en finlandés Emma también era bonito, Cristina una de sus reinas se llamo así, era una persona muy agradable, agraciada e inteligente, Cristina Oxentierna Väinämöinen realmente se oía muy bien pensó antes de caer rendido.

Berwald estaba agotado y se había acostado muy entrada la madrugada, aunque le hubiera gustado levantarse temprano y correr junto a Tino no pudo el cansancio no se lo permitió, se quedo dormido hasta que Peter entro a su habitación.

- ¿Papá, estas despierto?

- Hummm…Buen día Peter – le contesto mientras se desperezaba un poco

- Papi ¿A que hora llegaste?¿Como esta mi mamá?

- Muy tard', 'staba muy cansado cuando lo vi, pero el doctor dice q' esta bien.

- Papi, y mi… hermanito?- pregunto el niño claramente preocupado.

- Es hermanita – decía el sueco mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- Niña, ¿es linda? ¿Cómo es? Nunca he visto un bebe recién nacido – decía Peter muy entusiasmado

- Es preciosa, parec' una muñeca, d'sayunemos y vamos a verla – le propuso a su hijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Después de desayunar ambos se alistaron para ir al hospital, el sueco busco un maletín que ya habían preparado con anticipación con pañales, ropitas y otras cosas que Tino necesitaría.

- Peter, vamos

- Ya voy papá- le contesto el niño dese su habitación

Pasaron algunos minutos y el niño no bajaba, por lo que Berwald fue a buscarlo, estaba en su habitación poniéndole un listón a Hana-Tamago que se veía como para ir a una fiesta por que estaba tan bien cepillada y peinada.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Su-san muy claramente, tenia una leve sospecha de las intenciones del niño

- Arreglo a Hana-Tamago, quiero que se vea bien para conocer a mi hermanita y que mamá se ponga muy feliz – explico el niño como si fuera algo de los mas obvio.

A Berwald le enternecía la actitud de su hijo mayor, suspiro y se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura del niño.

- Esta simpática y a T'no l' encantaría verla, p'ro no puede ir, la bebe 's aun muy pequeña y no dejaran q' la mascota entre al hospital.

- Hana-Tamago, te portas bien mientras papá y yo vamos a visitar a mamá, en la tarde te llevo de paseo y te cuento todo – decía el niño mientras acariciaba a la perrita y luego tomaba la mano de su padre para salir de la casa.

Llegando al hospital se fueron directo a la habitación de Tino.

- Hola mamá – decía el niño mientras le daba un abrazo, Tino le correspondió el abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Hola Sea-kun, Su-san

-¿Cómo 'stas?

- Un poco adolorido, pero bien

- ¿Ya vist' a la bebe?

- No, aun no, son muy estrictos con los horarios de visitas, la doctora Harper dice que esta muy bien y que en una semana nos la podemos llevar a casa.

- Mami quiero verla

- Vamos Su-san – decía Tino mirando el reloj, Berwald lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y lo sujeto mientras caminaban por los pasillos del hospital.

- Peter trata de no hablar muy fuerte, no queremos que los bebes se despierten – le decía Tino al llegar a las puertas del cunero.

- Si mamá; Papá ¿Cuál de todos esos bebes es mi hermana? – decía acercándose al ventanal.

- Ninguno, ella 'sta adentro, ven – Berwald se acerco a la puerta y la toco suavemente.

- Si, diga – una enfermera muy joven se asomo.

- Buen día, venimos a ver a nuestra bebita.

- Pasen, ¿Sabe en que sala esta?, me dicta el apellido de la madre.

- En cuidados int'rmedios, su madre 's Väinämöinen.

- Ya se cual es, Síganme, lávense las manos y pónganse una bata por favor

Cuando estuvieron listos la enfermera los llevo a la sala se su nena, se acercaron a la incubadora, estaba durmiendo.

- Whoa es muy pequeña – decía el niño acercándose al cristal.

- Es una recién nacida, a su edad la mayoría tiene ese tamaño, ya es hora de darle su biberón ¿Les gustaría cargarla para alimentarla?

- Si, por favor – decía muy contento Tino, que la veía por primera vez – Su ¿Quieres cargarla?

- Hazlo tu, yo la cargue anoche t' toca

La enfermera le acomodo los brazos a Tino, puso en ellos una franela y luego con sumo cuidado a la niña, esta pareció reconocer a su madre pues inmediatamente abrió sus ojitos.

- Hola nena, mira Su-san se parece a ti

- Solo 'n los ojos, 's igual a ti

- Acá tiene su biberón, déselo de esta forma – la enfermera se ocupo de enseñarle a Tino como darle a su nena el biberón

- Mira pequeñita, el es tu hermano mayor Peter – Tino se sentó en una silla cercana a la incubadora para que Peter pueda ver mejor a la niña

- Hola estrellita, eres muy linda, te traje un regalo pero papá dice que aquí no puedes traer juguetes así que te lo daré después

- Nec'sita un nombre, Peter ¿pensast' en algo?

- Si, pensé en nombres de niño y en muy pocos para chicas, a ver por que no le llamamos Aurora como las luces del norte o Haley como el cometa

- Humm…yo había p'nsado 'n algo también q' opinan d' Cristina

- Son nombres bonitos pero… me gustaría que se llame Aneli Freya – decía Tino muy calmado mientras arrullaba a la pequeña que ya había terminado su biberón – después de todo ella esta aquí por un regalo que nos mandan los dioses

- Aneli me gusta, parece de princesa – comento el niño mientras le acariciaba a la pequeña una mejilla

- Aneli Freya Oxentierna Väinämöinen, 's bonito, t' gusta muñeca – Berwald le hablaba a la niña mientras le acariciaba una de sus manitos, de repente ella sujeto con fuerza uno de los dedos de su padre.

- Yo creo que le gusta, parece contenta – decía Peter mientras observaba a su hermanita, la pequeña ya había soltado a su padre y comenzaba a pestañear, parecía cansada

- Ya tiene sueño, a esta edad duermen casi todo el tiempo, ya es hora de regresarla a su unidad, permítame – la enfermera la cargo a y la regreso a la incubadora – gustan pueden quedarse unos minutos mas ¿Ya pensaron en algún nombre?

- Si – contesto Tino muy alegre – Aneli Freya

- Bonita combinación, lo anotare en los registros – les contesto la enfermera y luego se retiro

Luego de unos minutos decidieron regresar a la habitación de Tino, pues este debía mantener reposo y aun se encontraba débil.

La pequeña Aneli había nacido antes de tiempo y debía estar en la incubadora mientras ganaba peso y desarrollaba un poco, Tino aun estaba delicado y sus médicos le recomendaron que se quedara unos días en el hospital para evitar cualquier complicación, debido a eso Tino pasaba todo el tiempo que podía en la sala de cuidados intermedios, las enfermeras le ensañaban como bañarla, alimentarla y muchos otros detalles del cuidado de un bebe.

Berwald y Peter se encargaron de terminar los arreglos en la habitación de la bebita, se alegraron mucho la tarde en la que el doctor encargado de neonatología les dijo que estaba en condiciones de alta.

Esa mañana Berwald se levanto muy temprano, no podía dormir de la emoción, le desesperaba que el tiempo no pudiera ir mas rápido, quería tener a su casa a su esposa e hija. Desayuno y le pregunto a su hijo si quería acompañarlo, el niño se negó pues tenia planeada una sorpresa para su mamá.

****

Me da vergüenza pedir disculpas por la tardanza, si ya se que mis escusas no sirven pero quiero agradecer a los fieles lectores de esta historia que esperan pacientes cada capitulo, por mas lento que sea.

Dedico este capitulo a todas y todos los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic, y no abandonaron este fic, espero que les guste el cap, este es el penúltimo, luego se viene la sorpresa y se acaba todo.

Les agradezco a todas las que sugirieron un nombre para al bebe, espero que les guste lo que escogí.

Como saben los que dejan reviews los contesto personalmente y trato siempre de utilizar las ideas que me dan, esperare ansiosa sus Reviews, con cualquier crítica, sugerencia, comentario, idea loca para el siguiente capitulo, tomatazo o lo que se les ocurra, ya saben será bien recibida y utilizada. Gracias por leer.

Cariños, Chibi Sakura-chan


	9. Epílogo

Cap. 9 Epílogo

La pequeña Aneli había ganado peso rápidamente y se encontraba en muy buenas condiciones, esa mañana en particular estaba muy sonriente, tal vez tenia ese presentimiento de que hoy iría a conocer su casa y se incorporaría oficialmente a la familia, Tino se ocupo alistar a la nena y guardar todas sus cosas en la maletita que tenían, luego se despidió de todas las enfermeras y doctores que le habían dado tantos consejos y habían atendido con tanta dedicación a su pequeñita.

Berwald llego a la sala de cuidados intermedios, saludo a su esposa y a su princesita con un beso, agradeció al personal y luego se dirigió a las oficinas administrativas para terminar los papeleos, una vez todo listo, llevo a su familia al automóvil que tenia estacionado en el garaje del hospital, aunque habían comprado una silla de bebe especial para el auto Tino no quería desprenderse de ella, prefirió llevarla cargando, después de todo era tan livianita y mientras estuvo en el hospital era contado el tiempo que podía tenerla en brazos, a los pocos minutos de emprendido el viaje Aneli se quedo dormida.

El viaje fue corto y tranquilo, una vez que llegaron a casa esta estaba sumamente silenciosa, luego Hanatamago los recibió con un ladrido y Peter corría detrás de ella para abrazar a sus padres.

- Mami, te extrañamos mucho – decía el niño muy alegre

- Yo también Peter, los extrañe mucho- la bebita hizo un pequeño ruido indicando que había despertado- al parecer tu hermanita también te extraño- dijo mientras se agachaba un poco y descubría el rostro de la niña

Entraron a la casa y lo primero que vieron fue la decoración con globos y letreros de felicitación con crayolas en los que se distinguía la letra de Peter y Raivis

- Gracias Peter, que lindo deta…

- SORPRESA- Tino no pudo terminar de hablar pues fue interrumpido un estruendoso grito y vio a casi toda Europa, que se habían acomodado por la sala y las gradas que daban al segundo piso.

Tanto ruido de golpe asusto a la pequeña Aneli que se puso a llorar, Berwald se había quedado aturdido por el grito pero al escuchar el llanto de su pequeña reacciono y les lanzo una mirada asesina a los que se encontraban mas cerca y para su suerte entre esos estaba Dinamarca y era uno de los que mas fuerte había gritado

- Sve, por favor no mires así, vas ha hacer que la nena se asuste mas- decía el nórdico mas alto tratando de disculparse y arrepintiéndose de haberle hecho caso a Corea

Tino se puso a arrullar a la nena mientras cantaba para tranquilizarla, lo que al parecer no funcionaba, entonces recordó los juguetes que había comprado y mando a Peter a traer algunos, el niño fue corriendo a la habitación a la habitación de la nenita y regreso con una cesta con varios juguetes mientras tan tanto Roderich se había puesto a tocar una canción de cuna con su violín, para ayudar en algo.

Tino se sentó en el sofá y acomodo la cesta, le paso a la nena un sonajero, pero nada el llanto continuaba, Elizabeta se acerco para ayudarlo cargo a la nena y le paso otros juguetes, pero fue en vano, las otras naciones mujeres también se acercaron algunas le dijeron cosas cariñosas en sus propios idiomas, otras cantaron también, a Dinamarca se le ocurrió tomar un par de osos de felpa y usarlos de títeres, la pequeña se callo un par de segundos ya casi estaban para alegrarse y luego el llanto continuo, Edward saco su tablet y se puso a buscar una solución en internet.

Berwald ya se estaba desesperando, así que decidió acercarse para hacer algo, reviso en la cesta que ya casi no tenia juguetes solo quedaba un sonajero y una muñeca de trapo, tomo la muñeca y se arrodillo junto a Tino para estar a la altura de la bebe.

- Hola princesita q' pasa?- Se puso a hablar calmadamente usando la muñeca como un títere, y con la mano libre le indico a Tino que se la pasara, ambos se pusieron de pie para que pudieran acomodar a la niña en el brazo de Berwald, la nena se calmo un poco, aun gimoteaba y seguía triste, no sabían si era la muñeca o el que la cargará su papá.

- Oh, t' asustaron, Quien? Ese señor?- dijo dirigiéndose hacia Dinamarca – Oiga señor por q' asusto a la princ'sa, tome su m'recido- Berwald golpeo a Dinamarca con la muñeca, la bebe se rio-Tonto, tonto- continuo golpeándolo suavemente

- Oye Berwald, no fue mi idea, la niña ya se callo, basta- rogo el danés poniendo una cara de cachorro, lo que al parecer le causo a la niña mas gracia.

- Princ'sa Aneli usted tambi'n quiere castigar al señor por su imprud'ncia- Berwald le paso a su hija la muñeca y tomando su pequeña mano le dio un suave coscorrón a Dinamarca, esta vez no solo Aneli se rio sino también Noruega y algunos otros que ya no aguantaron.

Berwald le volvió a pasar a Tino la niña ya calmada que ahora abrazaba a su muñeca, se sentaron en el sofá y muchos se acercaron para ver a la niña, otros le trajeron algunos regalos, para tranquilidad de todos la niña no volvió a llorar y después de un rato se volvió a dormir en los brazos de su madre.

ooooOOOOoooo

Eran más o menos las 4 de la tarde cuando Berwald regreso a casa después de una larga reunión con su jefe, ni bien cerro la puerta escucho el alegre ladrido de Hanatamago dándole la bienvenida y unos pequeños pasos acercándose.

- Papi, papi- le dijo una pequeña rubia de ojos turquesa y de aproximadamente 3 años

- Hola Princesa – le dijo Berwald mientras besaba la frente de la niña y la cargaba - ¿Q' hiciste hoy?

- Muchas cosas, Peted me enseño a dibujad, hice muchos dibujos de ti, mamá, mis juguetes, mis tíos- la pequeña le señalo unos papeles garabateados que estaban sobre una mesa de juguete que el sueco había construido para su hija, Berwald bajo a la niña, ella le se sentó en una silla pequeña que hacia juego con la mesa mientras su padre se sentaba en el piso

- Q' bonitos- dijo Berwald tomando uno de los papeles, eran una mezcolanza de colores y líneas sin forma definida en las que no se podía distinguir nada especifico

- Este edes tu, y el es tío Nodu, tío Dinamadca, tío Is, aquí están mami y papi- decía la niña mientras le mostraba a su papá los papeles llenos de dibujos

Mientras Berwald escuchaba atento las explicaciones de su hija su, esposa e hijo mayor salieron de la cocina con las bandejas de la cena y las acomodaron en la mesa. Tino se acerco a saludar a su esposo con un beso

- A mi, a mi- decía la niña para que sus padres la besaran en las mejillas, y ellos la complacieron con gusto

- Aneli, ya es hora de cenar, ven vamos a la mesa- le dijo Tino mientras la cargaba para llevar la su silla alta, estaba en su edad de copiar todo lo que hacían los otros, así que era mas fácil hacer que aprenda a comer, mientras comía con toda la familia.

Después de la cena se pusieron a jugar con los niños, pero después de un rato, la pequeña comenzó a cebecear.

- Aneli ya es tarde, es hora de ir a la cama, ven vamos a lavarnos lo dientes, ven vamos muñeca- decía Tino mientras intentaba llevarla cargado, pero la pequeña se negaba moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro haciendo que sus coletitas se mecieran.

- No quieres ir a dormir aún? nena- le pregunto su madre

- quiero id con mi hedmanito Peted

Berwald se acerco para ayudar a su hijo a guardar los juguetes.

- Buenas noche papá y mamá- Peter se acerco a sus padres para recibir su beso de buenas noche, lo mismo hizo la pequeña Aneli, luego tomo la mano de su hermano para subir a su habitación.

Después de terminar de ordenar la vajilla, la pareja subió a las habitaciones de sus hijos para arroparlos, ambos los cubrieron bien con las mantas y les volvieron a dar sus besos de las buenas noches, desde hace ya varios años esa era su rutina de todas las noches, luego se acostaban, Tino ponía al día a Berwald sobre lo que habían hecho sus niños mientras el se había ido a una reunión o viceversa, luego esperaban que su pequeña no se levantase o les pidiese ayuda, aunque algunas noches eran agotadoras por que había tenido pesadillas o se enfermaba, no cambiarían la experiencia de ser padres por ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

****

Dedicado a todas y todos los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic, y no abandonaron este fic, en especial a las que dedicaron unos minutos de su tiempo en dejar un review, ya sea para opinar acerca del fic, sugerir cosas o simplemente decir que les gusto.

A estas alturas de la vida solo me queda agradecer a los fieles lectores de esta historia que esperaron pacientes cada capitulo, por mas lerdo que fue. Me hace muy feliz que hayan disfrutado su lectura tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola, la historia si que hizo larguita, tanto en la extensión de los capítulos y a eso se le sumo la lentitud con la que la pase de la libreta al Word, casi dos años se tardo, no fue mi culpa si quieren echarle la culpa a al alguien fue la vida, la verdad si, cuando comencé el fic recién había acabado la universidad y el fic de mi paisana Vero Vortex "Global Mpreg" estaba en su auge y me inspiro.

Y pues una vez que acabas la Universidad, estas en la luna peor que cuando terminas el cole, por que no sabes que hacer, no te quieren dar trabajo x que no tienes experiencia ni documentos, sacar tus documentos es otra peripecia, consigues tu primer trabajo y es con una vieja negrera, que se aprovecha que no tienes ni documentos ni experiencia para trapearte y las colegas son otras que se aprovechan de tu nobleza, para que mentir sirve, así se aprende cosas que en la universidad nunca me enseñaron y lo que mas se me quedo es lo que no se debe hacer y como no se debe tratar a la gente, En eso agradezco a Dios, en todos los lugares que he trabajado me he hecho querer, y he tenido buena suerte me ha tocado trabajar en buenos horarios en los que he podido hacer 3 postgrados.

Les agradezco a todas las que sugirieron un nombre para al bebe, espero que les guste lo que escogí, en el cap anterior no dije el significado, Aneli es en finlandés Regalo o Gracia y Freya es el nombre de una diosa nórdica, y significaría algo así como Regalo de los dioses, teóricamente Tino se inspiro para poner el nombre mientras leía el libro de leyendas nórdicas.

Como saben los que dejan reviews los contesto personalmente y trato siempre de utilizar las ideas que me dan, esperare ansiosa sus Reviews, con cualquier crítica, sugerencia, comentario, idea loca para otro SuFin, tomatazo o lo que se les ocurra, ya saben será bien recibida y utilizada. Gracias por leer.

Cariños, Chibi Sakura-chan


End file.
